Killers Can Never Find Happiness, Right?
by CuteCountryGirl-14
Summary: A woman from the leaf village and a rare clan runs into the Akatsuki, She wants to join, When they bring her to the base, They find out two of the members already know her, Will she join or will they kill her? Mainly PeinxOCxItachi But some HidanxOCxDei
1. Meeting the four 'gay' men

**(A/N) My cousin is going to kill me but I like some of her men, I'm writing this for my satisfaction..I don't own Naruto**

**...**

"Oh no, it's raining!" Kika yelled as she ran through the dark soaked forest path, Her simple blue dress was soaked "Damn, I didn't think an undercover mission would be so hard..A by stander's life is hard work" She stopped and looked up at the moon that was barely visable, She closed her eyes and let the rain pour onto her face.

"Oh let my crops drown, I'm not good at raising things just..killing things" She shook her head and looked down at the wet muddy dirt that was now soaking into her sandals, She was muddy and soaking wet..Her once beautiful dark blonde hair was matted with mix of dirt and sweat.

"I think they just wanted to get rid of me, I shouldn't have attacked that blonde hair guy.." She put her finger to her chin, She narrowed her eyes "He shouldn't have peeked on me when I was in the lake, I wonder if he can walk now.." She grinned evilly, She sighed as she looked ahead.

Her dark blonde hair clung to her neck and the mud slowly washed away as she just stood out in the rain, She shivered..she was starting to get cold "I'm going to get sick but..I don't care" She said as she crossed her arms over her busty chest, She saw something in the distance.

"What could that be?" She asked as she squinted her eyes, There were four dark figures heading her way "People? Why are they out in the ran" She asked as she brushed her chin lenth bangs out of her eyes, The dress was skin tight on her with the rain..and she didn't where a bra so she was freezing.

"That was so fuckin' lame!" She furrowed her brows **'Okay one's a dude..' **She heard a grunt "Just shut the hell up!" She smirked **'Okay Two dudes..' **"I'm soaking wet, un" She shook her head **'Three dudes?!' **She heard clapping "Tobi likes the rain!!" She heard yet another male voice cherp **'Are they all gay and coupled up?' **She chuckled at the thought.

All four of the shadowy figures stopped, They were only several yards away from her "Who the fuck is that?!" She saw one of them point at her, She shifted and cocked her head to the side "Who are you?" She asked with a smirk spred across her face, She heard some chuckles.

"A woman un, Tell us your name" One of them ordered and she snorted, She took both hands and wiped back her hair "Tell me yours first" She said and she heard a grunt "We asked first, damnit!" She chuckled.

"No you asked one of your gay friends who I was, So I really asked you first" She replied and the others were silent for a minute "GAY?!?" Yell three of the dudes, She put her finger to her lip inoccently and tilted her head to the other side "There are four of you, I figured that you all liked eachother!" She said pointing up in the air letting the water run down her arm..but she didn't care.

"Get this straight!" One ran infront of her and she saw his long hair as he stopped a few feet infront of her "We are not gay, un!" He yelled pointing his finger in her face, She looked at his finger then glared at him "Get your finger out of my face" She hissed and he frowned "Well you don't sound lady like, un" He said as he pulled back his finger.

She smirked "Because I'm not, Now tell me your names" She said as she crossed her arms over her chest once again, Deidara glanced down at her breast then looked back up with a smirk "Deidara, un" He replied and she squinted and noticed his hair was blonde and put up in a pony tail that was now soaking wet, She smiled.

"The only one with manners, Thank you" She said leaning in closer to Deidara "I'm Kika Suyochi" She whispered in his ear then she pulled back, Deidara smiled at her..he knew what she was doing "Your welcome, un" He replied then looked over his shoulder when one of the other men bursted out "What the hell is her name?!?" He asked and Deidara waved his finger with his eye closed.

"I'm not telling, un..Ask yourself" He replied and the man stomped his foot causing mud to splash up on the other two "Ah! Hidan damnit!" The one next to him yelled, Kika smirked "So your name is Hidan?" She asked as Deidara stood beside her enjoying the show of a girl pissing Hidan off **'Nice breast too, un' **He smiled as he looked back down at them, It was dark but he could still see them.

"Argh!" The shadowy figure Hidan turned to look to the man standing beside of him "Kakuzu! You just had to fucking yell my fucking name!! Greedy Bastard!!" He yelled then the other figure crossed his arms over his chest, The figure on the very right turned looked at the two throwing curses at eachother.

"Tobi wants to know lady-chan's name, She sounds pretty" He said as he tugged on the dude's sleeve next to him like alittle kid would, The one that was called Kakuzu looked at the kid who seemed to talk in third person.

"Tobi, Leave me alone" He said and tried to turn back to aguring with Hidan but a chuckle got all of their attention "Okay, The one with a cursing problem and a temper is Hidan..The one next to him that agures with him instead of stopping his stupid words is Kakuzu, The guy that talks in third person is Tobi" She said with a satisfied smile, Deidara let out a chuckle.

"Damnit" Hidan cursed as he glared at the two shadowy figures, All Tobi, Kakuzu and Hidan saw was two shadowy figures one being Deidara ofcorse "Well since I know your name, My name is Kika Suyochi" She said with a chuckle that sent Hidan up the wall.

"I'm so going to kill you!!" Hidan yelled as he pulled out his three bladed sythe and started to run for her, Kika sharpened her eyes..She knew of a Hidan and that kind of weapon "Crap.." She looked over at Deidara and noticed he was staring at her breast but she didn't care, She grabbed his robe and pulled him to her roughly causing their chest to crash together.

She studied his clothing "Your in the Akatsuki?!?" She asked looking up at Deidara's blue eye, Her teal eyes were wide with surprise and excitment "Yea we are, un.." He replied and Hidan stopped right infront of the two, He laid his sythe against his shoulder and cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"Are you scared?" He asked and he was met with a smile, Kika was waiting for this day to come "No way in hell! I've been waiting for you guys to pass this stupid ass village!" She yelled as she released Deidara and threw her hands up in the air, Hidan and Deidara eyed her.

"Wait..what?" Hidan asked furrowing his brows, Kika crossed her arms over her chest with a smirk "What would it take for me to join?" She asked and while her little happy time Kakuzu and Tobi had walked over.

"Yay!! Tobi wants to play with Kika-chan!!" He yelled as he clapped, Kakuzu glared at him..the rain really made him moody "Tobi shut the hell up, Where would someone find a hotel in your village?" Kakuzu asked as he looked at the girl ignoring her question, Kika smiled up at him and all she saw was his strange green eyes.

"I'll show you the best one in town if you let me join" She said and Hidan shook his head "No way in fucking hell would leader let you join!" He yelled pointing a finger at her, She glared at him "Don't point a finger in my face, Move it before I break it" She said lowly dripping with venom, Hidan laughed.

"I like to see you tr-" He was cut off as she grabbed his finger and slung him in the mud several yards behind her, Kakuzu and Deidara looked at Hidan then at Kika "How did you do that?" Kakuzu asked and Kika pulled up her dress, She wore black panties but that's not what she was showing..and she noticed their eyes on her panties

"My belt you perverts" Kika said as she rolled her eyes, They looked up and saw a belt..a village smybol on it "Your a leaf ninja, un?" Deidara asked and Kika pulled down her dress like it was normaly, She smiled and nodded.

"Yea, They made me go on this lame ass undercover mission..I've been on it for three months, I think they kicked me out of the village all because I beat up some dude named Narutard or something like that" She replied narrowing her eyes at the thought of him and his two perverted sensais, Deidara and Kakuzu looked at eachother.

Was she telling the truth "Naruto?" Kakuzu asked and Kika nodded "Yea! Him!!" She yelled as she slammed her fist against her palm, Tobi was poking Hidan with a stick as the worshipper laid in the mud "Ah! Damn You To Fucking Hell!! You Bitch!!!" Hidan jumped up mud flying everywhere and started to run for Kika, She looked over at him and took battle stance.

"Stop It!!" Kakuzu yelled as he held up his hands, Kika looked over at him and Hidan stopped then started glaring at him "I do believe leader would interested in her, un" Deidara said as he put his hand to his chin "Plus..she is hott" He added with a smirk, Kika just smiled a thank you smile.

"Shut up!" Hidan yelled then Tobi walked up to the conversation "Tobi agrees with Deidara-sempai! Kika-chan is really pretty!!" He cheered and got a glare from Hidan, Kakuzu cleared his throat "First of all, Kika take us to your village's cheapest best hotel so we can get out of this rain" He said pointing up at the sky, It had rained the whole time.

"Okay, Follow me!" Kika cheered as she turned around and started to run back to town, They followed her as she showed them the way back to the village.

--

**(A/N) Don't you all just love it when someone pisses Hidan off and they get away with it?!? Anyway review or not I won't care, as long as you all like this story.**


	2. Don't Insult Me! The hotel, Who's Dara?

**(A/N) ^^ Another chappy woohoo!! This one I think is better than the last one..Hidan is so funny!! Enjoy!! I don't own Naruto**

**--**

"I'm so fucking wet" Hidan grumbled the rain had washed away almost all of the mud and Kika chuckled, She loved the feeling of rain pouring down on her "Hidan Stop staring at my ass and day dreaming, You couldn't even handle me" She said as she glanced at him, Kakuzu was walking beside her and the other three was behind.

"Shut up!! I can handle anything!!!" He yelled with a glare, Kika got a glimce of his purple eyes "Uh-huh, We are almost there" She said as she foused on the lights ahead, Kakuzu grabbed Kika's arm making her stop "Now listen here Kika.." He bent down to her ear "..Do not tell anyone who we are, Clear?" He asked then pulled back and Kika nodded.

"Like I would give up my chance at fun, I'd be a fucking pussy" She said as she smirked "You have a nice grip, I bet you grip things alot" She said waving her eye brows, Kakuzu pulled his hand back "Hn" He let out as he started walking again, Kika chuckled and walked up next to him.

"You know, People are going to relise that your Akatsuki with those robes on" Kika said as she stopped and turned around pointing at Tobi's robe, They all looked at her then at their robes "Fine" Kakuzu said then used a genjutsu changing his appearance, The other three did the same.

"You know..all you four did was change your clothes" She said and Kakuzu grabbed her arm again "Keep going" He said then she looked down at his hand with a sly smirk, He quickly pulled his hand back "Not one word" He said lowly, Kika shrugged as she looked away innocently.

"I didn't say anything" She said as she started walking, Everyone except Tobi shook their head as they started to follow her "Let me sacirfice her to Jashin-sama" Hidan grumbled as he glared a hole in the back of Kika's head, She glanced over her shoulder at him "Jashin-sama?" She asked and he narrowed his eyes even more.

"Yea" He replied and she chuckled "Oh so you really are immortal, I pity you" She said and he growled as he shot out his hand grabbing the back of her dress, He jerked her backward and she landed in a big puddle of mud.

She quickly jumped up and looked down at herself, She glared at him "Your So Going To Regret That!! You Fucking Insane Asshole Son Of A Fucking Old Dirty Bitch!!!" She screamed grabbing his black jacket he now wore with both hands and he quickly grabbed her hands, She picked him up and brought his face to hers.

She glared right into his violet eyes "I do not like having mud under my clothes!!" She yelled and Hidan glared back into her teal eyes, She grunted and dropped him causing him to fall on his ass in the same mud puddle "Damn you!" He yelled as he jumped up and grabbed her dress from the front then threw her behind him, She quickly grabbed his jacket sleeve and pulled herself back to him.

"Fuck You!" She yelled as she planted a kick in his side, He hissed and grabbed her foot then slammed her in the mud "Bitch!!" He yelled as he slammed his foot in her back, She hissed then turned around grabbing his foot "Bastard!!" She yelled as she pulled him down causing him to fall in the puddle next to her, She jumped up and so did he.

"Stop Fighting!!" Kakuzu yelled as he got fed up with avoiding flying mud, The two looked over at him "She started it!!" He yelled pointing at her and she glared at him "Real mature man, Real mature" She said as she shook her head, Now both Hidan and Kika were covered in mud.

"Now look at yourselves!! People are going to suspect something!" Kakuzu yelled and Tobi nodded "People don't like dirty people, Tobi knows because once Deidara-sempai fell into some dirt ripping his clothes and everyone thought he was a whor-" Deidara quickly slapped Tobi in the back of the head, Now is when Kika just noticed his mask.

"Tobi shut up! un!!" He yelled glaring at the boy, Tobi rubbed the back of his head "Sorry.." He mumbled then Kika pointed at his face "Why are you wearing a mask?" She asked and Tobi turned his head to her "Because Tobi's wants to" He replied and she nodded, She then started to wipe mud off herself.

All four stared as she rubbed her body slowly as if she was playing with herself, She rudded the mud from her breast first "Damn.." She mumbled then glared at Hidan, She pointed at her breast "Look what you did! Now I have to take a bath..I just took one this morning" She grumbled looking down her dress, Kakuzu shook his head.

"Comeon" He said and Kika looked up at him, She sighed then smiled "Okay" She said as she started walking again, Deidara and Hidan exchanged looks then just shrugged as they started following her and Kakuzu.

After sevaral minutes they reached the small gate, The guards noticed her and nodded letting her in "Thank you" She said with a warm smile, The four followed her inside and as she walked around the village "Here we are" Kika said as she stopped infront of a big hotspring hotel, She turned and smiled at the four.

"Lets go in, shall we" She said as she walked through the doors, She wiped her feet on the mat before she walked over to the desk "Hello" She said cheerfully then the other four was soon behind her, The person at the desk turned around and Kika smiled.

"Hello, Saia" Greeted a man in his early twenties with chin lenth red hair "Dara, I would like a room and could I get some for my friends?" She asked as she gestured behind her, Dara looked behind her and smiled at her "Okay lets see..." He flipped through his book, He frowned "We only have two rooms avaible, Sorry Saia" He said and Kika shook her head but before she could speak someone beat her to it.

"We'll take them" Kakuzu said as he got out his wallet from his coat he was wearing, Kika quickly looked at him "Okay, That'll be.." Dara looked over at Kika and smiled "You know what, It's on me" He said as he looked back at Kakuzu, The stitched man was wide eyed.

"Okay.." He said as he put his wallet back into his coat and if he didn't wear that mask you could see his big ass smile, Kika looked at Dara "Thanks Dara" She said and he nodded "You have helped me out so much Saia, You deserve atleast a night's stay" He said and she smiled warmly at him.

"Thank you so much" She said and he got out two keys, Kika grabbed them "There are hot springs if you need to soak and clean up plus there are robes in the room closet" He said and she looked down then blushed, She shyly crossed her arms over her chest "Okay, Bye Dara" She said as she started walking away from the desk, He smiled warmly at her.

"Sheesh, You two had to get all fucking lovey dovey didn't you?" Hidan asked as he glared at Kika when they started walking down the hall to the two rooms, Kika glared at him "He has a crush on me, so what?" She replied and Hidan rolled his eyes.

"Has a crush on you?! HA! He was just wanting to get you in his bed" He said and Kika snorted "What if I did get in his bed?" She asked and Hidan raised his eye brows "Are you a whore?" He asked and Kika stopped then turned around glaring at him.

"No I'm Not! What I Meant Was, What is it to you?!" She asked with her cheeks tented pink, Hidan studied her face "It's fucking nothing to me what you did with him, I was just going to make you bed with me tonight" He said and started to smirk, Her eyes went wide then her cheeks grew darker shade "Sh-Shut up!" She yelled as she turned around, Hidan finally got a better look of her face..even the women he did have sex with wasn't even half as beautiful as her.

Deidara glared at Hidan, He didn't like Hidan talking to Kika like that "Hey Kakuzu" Kika said as she looked up at Kakuzu, The man looked down at her "What?" He asked and Kika smiled "Which room am I staying in?" She asked and he shook his head "Niether, Go home" He said as he started walking, Kika's eyes widen.

"Noway am I letting a chance like this go!! I want to join!!!" She yelled as she grabbed the back of his brown coat, He glared at her "No!" He yelled as he kept on walking but Kika jerked him back and he fell onto the ground with a loud thud, He got up and glared at Kika "What the hell?!" He yelled and Kika crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm going with you guys" She said and Tobi put his hands on her shoulders "Tobi wants Kika-chan to join! Tobi wants someone to play with!!" He yelled and Deidara stood beside Kika with a smile "Let her atleast try to join, un..I think she could actually get in, Atleast she could be a housekeeper..un" Kakuzu glared at the blonde bomber.

"Noway in hell!" He yelled and Kika pouted "Comeon, I could be the maid and.." Kakuzu glanced at her ".I would do it all..free" She said and Deidara and Tobi smiled **'She's got him' **Kakuzu stayed quiet as he thought on it for a minute, He sighed as he crossed his arms "Fine.." He said and Kika threw her hands in the air and Tobi hugged her, Deidara patted her shoulder.

"But!" Everyone stopped and looked at Kakuzu "If you don't get in, Leader might want to have you killed" He said and Kika shrugged as Tobi released her "Oh well, If I stay here any longer I'm going to kill everyone or myself" She said and everyone eyed her "Damn, You are emo" Hidan mumbled and Kika glared at him.

"I'm Not Emo! Sasuke is emo, not me" She said crossing her arms over her busty chest, Hidan rolled his eyes "Okay, Tobi's staying with me and you two can take Kika" Kakuzu said as he grabbed Tobi's orange sweater sleeve and pulled Tobi next to him, Deidara and Hidan gave Kakuzu a questioning look "Tobi's my partner, un" Deidara said and Kika gave him a glance.

"And your my fuckin' partner" Hidan said and Kakuzu sighed "I don't want to share a room with you tonight" He said and Kika chuckled causing the four to look at her "I knew you were all gay" She said with a smirk, Hidan,Kakuzu and Deidara glared at her "We Are Not Gay!!" They yelled and Kika chuckled again.

"Watch how you talk then" She said and Kakuzu shook his head, He pointed at Kika "I am not sharing a room with her tonight! Tobi will atleast shut up when I tell him to!! Now give me a key!" He yelled as he held out his hand, Kika smiled as she gave him a key.

"See you in the morning" Kakuzu grumbled as he opened a door and walked inside "Night Kika-chan" Tobi said as he waved and Kika smiled "Good night, Tobi" She said then watched as Tobi got pulled into the room, The door shut then locked.

"Okay..." Deidara started causing Kika and Hidan to glance at him, He smiled "Give me the key, un" He said as he held out his hand, Kika saw something on his hand "What is that?" She asked as she grabbed his hand, She jerked him forwards and studied his hand.

"Wait un, Hold on" Deidara said then watched her expression, Kika smiled and released his hand "No, I don't want your hand to eating the key" She said and unlocked the door, Deidara was surprised..he thought she would freak out.

"Your so fuckin' weird" Hidan grumbled and Kika looked over her shoulder at him as she opened the door, She shook her head and sighed "And your not?" She asked and he glared at her, She walked in and took off her sandals "I'm going to soak in the hot spring, Do what you want..just don't leave" She said as she walked over to the closet grabbing a white silk robe, She smiled and grabbed a small white towel.

She looked at the two as they sat down on the two beds, She gave them a quick smile "If you two are going to have sex, Do it while I'm soaking" She said and chuckled at their glares, She slid open the door and stepped out then slid the door shut.

--

**(A/N) If you were wondering what they were wearing I'll explain**

**Tobi- A big orange sweater with loose black pants and ninja sandals..He kept his mask on, Of corse people!**

**Kakuzu- Silver shirt with a brown coat and black ninja pants plus ninja sandals..He kept his mask but not his hood so his brown hair was visable ^^ **

**Hidan- No shirt just a black leather jacket with it open showing off his bare sexy chest and wore black leather pants ofcorse black ninja sandals**

**Deidara- Gray long sleeved shirt with blue short ninja pants and black sandals..Pretty hott if I do say so myself ^-^**

**Me: Please review!!**


	3. Hotspring sex, Mind reading!

**(A/N) Lemon warning!! Dang..Chap three and already a lemon..cool! Anyway I don't own Naruto**

--

She pulled her soaked dress over her head then slipped off her panties, She untied her belt and let it fall to the ground "Finally, I get to soak in a hotspring" She said as she dipped her toes in the water, She grinned and stepped in.

"Ahhhhhh" She moaned as she sat down and the water reached just alittle above her nipples, She closed her eyes and laid back against a rock "I finally get to do something wonderful with my life, Even if I betray my village.." She sighed as she thought on happier things, She snapped open her eyes when she felt the water shift.

She looked around but didn't see anything, She closed her eyes and started to relax again "Your village did you wrong didn't it? un?" She shot open her teal eyes and saw the face of Deidara sitting infront of her, She stood up and pointed at him "You Bast-" She slipped and fell into the water, She now knew that Deidara was as naked as her..Her face was in his lap...and she could see _it_.

She shot up from the water with a blush, Deidara himself had a blush "I uh..I-I..that was an accident!" She yelled as she pointed at him, He cleared his throat and looked away nervously "Yea..I know, un" He said and she sighed shakily as she sat back down, Deidara turned to look at her.

"I forgot they had mixed hot springs, Sorry for over reacting" She said as she closed her eyes relaxing once more, Deidara sat next to her "It okay, un" He said and closed his eye, Kika sighed and the image Deidara's..thing kept popping up in her mind.

"You know.." Deidara opened his eye and looked at her, She smirked at him "It's nice" She said and he smirked, He looked at her breast "Your breast are nice too, un" He said and Kika chuckled "Thank you" She said and closed her eyes again, Deidara took the chance to look her over.

She was beautiful..Her shoulder lenth hair clung to her neck and her breast were big but not to big..about a small D cup "Like what you see?" Kika asked with a smirk, Deidara jerked his head up to look at her and smirked himself "Very, un" He replied and Kika opened her eyes fully, She sat up on her knees and looked Deidara over then studied his face closely..their faces only a couple inches away and her breast brushing up against his chest

She smiled and didn't care about his left eye at all, She thought he was very **'Hott' **She raised her eye brows and pulled back, She sat back down in her spot and Deidara looked over at her then narrowed his eye..She made him hard and had no intention on doing anything about it "Teaser, un" He mumbled and Kika chuckled, She looked up at him innocently.

"Am I really?" She asked and Deidara rolled his eye, She chuckled softly again closing her eyes "And your not one?" She asked and Deidara gave her a questioning look, She opened one eye and smiled "Your talking turned me on and you sitting next to me completly naked is turning me on even more" She said seductfully and she took a hand to her breast, She threw back her head and moaned.

Deidara narrowed his eye **'She's teasing me again, un..Damnit! I'll tease her then' **Deidara smirked and pulled his hair out from it's pony tail and pulled off his head band throwing it with his clothes causing his hair to fall down around his face, Kika watched him as he flicked his hair over his shoulder and raked his hand over his chest slowly closing his eye letting out a low moan.

She bit her bottom lip **'I see what he's doing' **She smirked and wiped her wet hair from outta her face then she rubbed her neck while letting out another moan, Deidara watched her and he ran his hand through his hair letting out a groan as he cocked his head to the side pushing his chest out.

Kika watched him **'Damn, He's good' **She smirked **'But I'm better' **She took both of her hands and gently started squeezing her breast then threw her head back moaning loudly, Deidara stared at her then one of her hands snaked down her stomach to a certain place.

She gasped and got a pink tent to her face, Deidara bit his lip **'Damnit!'** He started smirk as he got an idea **'Perfect, un' **He bent down and kissed her neck causing her to gasp again, He took his hands to her breast and started massaging them while the mouths on his hands tongue's would flick at her nipples..He done that for a minute.

She moaned as he found her spot on her neck, He raked his teeth across her neck causing her to gasp then he pulled back with a smirk "Damn..you.." She panted out as she glared at him still with a pink tent to her face, Deidara chuckled as he made her feel like he did.

"I win, un" He said as he crossed his arms over his chest, Kika smirked and stood up walking infront of him "Now here's your prize" She said as she sat in his lap and started kissing his neck, Deidara groaned and Kika wrapped her arms loosely around Deidara's neck.

She bit his neck causing him to bleed then she licked and sucked on the bite mark "Deidara, I know we just met but.." She raised her head to look up at him "Wanna do it?" She asked as she waved her brows, Deidara rolled his eye.

"Why would you even ask, un?" He replied as he placed his lips on hers, She kissed him back and his tongue slid across her bottom lip tasting the metalic taste of blood..his blood...She opened her mouth and allowed his tongue entrance, She wrestled his tongue.

"Mmmm" She moaned turning him on even more, He broke the kiss and started trailing kisses down to her collarbone then he nibbled on her skin "Ah!" She gasped pushing her chest up and grabbing his blonde hair, She thought he was even more hott with it down.

"Heh" Deidara raised back up to her lips and kissed her deeply, She loved the feeling of kissing him..He was better then any other men she made-out with "Come on" She said as she pulled back and stood up, He eyed her as she stepped backwards and sat down on a rock crossing her legs slowly with a smirk purposely flashing him.

"Sure, un" He said as he stood up and walked over to her, He placed his hands on her knees and she opened them slowly as he placed his lips on hers..He leaned down closer and she laid her hands on his neck then he moved his hands to her hips.

She ran her fingers through his hair as they made-out, Deidara pressed his body more intos hers causing her to gasp as his erection was pressed up against her warm dripping opening and she wrapped her legs around his waist telling him to go on.

He entered her slowly causing her to lowly moan, He broke the kiss when he was fully in her and he pulled out then thrusted into her "Ah!" She gasped as she wrapped her arms around Deidara's neck, He nibbled on her neck as he got a fast rythm "Dei..dara..yes..faster" She said with each thrust and he smirked as he complied.

She tightened her legs around him bringing him even deeper into her, She was lost in pleasure..she was not a virgin she lost it when she lived in the leaf village "Yes!..Ah!..Yes!..Dei..dara" She moaned as his thrusts quickened, She unwrapped her arms and laid back feeling as the new position made it even more pleasureable.

"Ah! Y-Yes!" She moaned out as he continued to pound into her, He threw back his head and bit his lower lip in order not to moan himself "Faster! Harder!" She moaned out loudly as his grip on her hips tightened as he quickened his thrusts, She moaned out in pure pleasure.

She laid her arms beside her head grabbing her clean wet blonde hair because she had to grip onto something as Deidara pounded into her, She could tell he was very experienced he was making the right movements and everything.

"Ah!" Kika moaned as he contiued his quick thrusts, She gasped and moan arching her back finding every little movement she did made it even more pleasureable "Deidara!" She soon was moving her hips in rythm with his bringing him even deeper into her, She bit her bottom lip but it was just in sheer pleasure and she started to draw blood.

Deidara found himself lost in pleasure because she was just so good, She was hotter and better at sex then over half of the women he had ever had sex with "Yea!" She moaned taking her hands to her breast pinching her nipples causing even more pleasure for her, She gasped as she continued her actions.

Hearing her moans and gasps was enough of a pleasure builder for him, He quicken his thrusts even more causing Kika to gasp and she knew he was getting close but so was she then he found her G-spot "Ah!! There!! Harder!!" She moaned out loudly then bit her lower lip and Deidara aimed for that certain spot as he keep thrusting into her.

She felt pleasure shoot all through her body everytime he brushed up against her spot, She gasped and arched up her back as a feeling stirred in her stomach then when Deidara thrusted one more time she couldn't hold it back.

"Deidara!!" She screamed as her legs tightened hurtfully tight around Deidara's waist when she reached her limit, Her walls tightened around Deidara's erection as she came and Deidara gasped then groaned as he couldn't hold back anymore either.

He released his seed inside of her then he released her hips laying his hands on the ground beside of her as both tried to catch their breath, After a minute Deidara was completly finished and pulled out of her causing her to groan arching her back slightly.

He stood weakly infront of her looking down at her naked sweaty body, Her chest rised and fell as she breathed heavily "Kika.." He said and watched as she fought herself to find her voice "Huh?" She asked her voice was weak which made him smile, He bent down and grabbed her wrists pulling her up with him.

She was forced to stand with him but her knees were weak she just wanted to fall to the ground somewhere and just lay there, Deidara clamed her lips once more tasting her blood..Kika was surprised she had never had anyone kiss her right after sex..never...It would always be when they wanted sex again or when she woke up next to them.

She kissed him back and after a minute they pulled back once again both breathing heavily, He smiled at her as he rested his sweaty forehead against hers and stared into her teal eyes..the steam of the hotspring made them even more sweaty.

"Does my eye not bother you? un?" He asked and Kika smirked weakly "Your camera..eye does..not bother..me" She panted out and Deidara pulled back and kissed her jaw line "My hands? un?" He asked and she giggled as he now started kissing and sucking on her neck.

"They do..not bother.. me either" She replied her breath still not back and Deidara smirked against her skin, He bit her neck gently "How about my chest? un?" He asked and Kika groaned "Your chest mouth..does not bother me" She replied and he stopped then looked at her, He didn't even show her his chest.

"How did yo-" Kika chuckled as she rubbed his chest "I'm still a ninja, You do not know my abilites..Lets just say I notice certain things" She replied as she kissed his neck, She stepped out of the spring and looked over her shoulder at Deidara "I'm going to go to bed, Are you going to stay in here?" She asked as she bent down and grabbed her towel and began to dry herself off.

Deidara smirked as he watched her rubbed her body off with the small towel, He walked over and stepped out of the hot spring as Kika dried her hair "I'll get out too, un" He replied as he grabbed a towel and started drying himself off, Kika smirked and picked up her silk robe then slipped it on.

"Which bed am I sleeping in?" She asked pointing out the fact of only being two beds, Deidara smirked "Isn't it obvious? un?" He asked and Kika chuckled, She tied the robe's silk belt and picked up her clothes that were now dry "I guess that means yours" She said as she walked over to the door and slid it open, Deidara smiled at her as she walked in and slid the door shut.

She threw her clothes and belt in a chair and startd to dry her hair better with her towel, She flased a smile at Hidan as he watched her walk over and sit on the oppisite bed he was on "Hey Hidan" She said as she continued to dry her wet hair, He narrowed his eyes "What?" He asked clearly showing that he was annoyed, She looked over her shoulder at him.

"Why didn't you take a soak?" She asked as she turned to face him, He rolled his eyes "I was waiting till I felt like it" He replied and Kika nodded "Oh okay, Well when you get out I'll probably be asleep" She said and he showed interest alittle "Which bed are you sleepin' in?" He asked and she pointed down at the bed she sat on "This one" She replied and he nodded, He looked away and bit his lip causing it to bleed.

**'Damnit! Deidara gets to fuck her and now he gets to fucking sleep next to her..I want her in my fucking bed!!' **Hidan narrowed his violet eyes and Kika sighed, He looked up at her and saw she held a confused look "You know, Don't you?" She asked and Hidan looked at her in confusion, She looked at the hotspring door then back at Hidan.

"About Deidara" She said and Hidan nodded "Yea but how do you kno-" She held up her hand "It's one of the things I can do, I can tell what a person is thinking sometimes..but not all the time..not even if I want to..it's just sometimes peoples words just pop up in my head..It gets so fuckin' annoying" She said and Hidan let out a chuckle "You sound like a-" He started "Crazy psycho bitch" She mumbled and Hidan glared at her.

"Okay! that was just fucking weird" He said and Kika sighed "I'm not crazy by choice, This is just one of my family's abilites" She said as she laid down only wearing a silk robe, She gave Hidan a glance and smiled "Good night, Hidan" She said as she covered up and closed her eyes just as the door slid open, Deidara walked in wearing a pair of dry ninja pants.

Deidara threw his robe and other clothes into a different chair..They wasn't using genjutsu eversince they entered the room "You can go, un" Deidara said as he fluffed out his damp hair, Hidan glared at him "Fine" He said as he stood up and walked over to the hotspring door, He slid it open then glanced back as Deidara crawled into bed with Kika.

He snarled as he walked out..He thought it wasn't fair he doesn't get to fuck her..** 'But..there's always tomarrow..' **He soaked in the hotspring as he thought on what he was going to do with her when he got his chance...

--

**(A/N) How did you all like the lemon?!? Pretty good eh? It's my third lemon..I think..oh well, I'm pretty sure this was my longest one yet..Anyway please review and tell me what you thought on the lemon!!**


	4. Back to the base, Meeting the plant man

**(A/N) Enjoy the next chapter of 'Killers Can Never Find Happiness, Right?', I enjoy all the reviews I've gotten from this story!! They inspired me to write even more!! Thank You Reviewers!! Thank you silent readers for taking up your time reading this story, Thank you all!! Now enjoy..and you all know that I don't own Naruto**

**--**

Kika opened up her eyes and smiled at the arm that was placed on her hip, She placed her arm over the man's behind her then she heard him let out a groan and felt as he nuzzled into her neck.

She giggled softly as his lips brushed up against her neck, She felt as he kissed there softly "Good morning" She whispered and looked behind her as Deidara raised his head up, He laid his lips on hers as a soft good morning kiss "Good morning to you too, un" He said and watched as she rolled over facing him, She flashed him a smile.

"Did you have a good sleep?" She asked and he smiled back "Ofcorse I did, un..Because I slept next to you" He replied seductivly as he pushed hair from his eye and she let out a soft chuckle "I thought we played this game already" She said with a smirk.

"And I won, un" Deidara said and Kika chuckled "Yes, you did" She said and pressed her lips against his in a soft but hott kiss, They heard a grunt and pulled away then saw how Hidan glared at them heavily.

"I would really fucking love to watch you two have sex but..we have to fuckin' leave!" He yelled aready using his genjutsu again, Kika sighed as she sat up along with Deidara "Damn Hidan, If you want to fuck Deidara..You just have to ask" She said with a smirk playing on her lips, Deidara looked at her with his eye wide.

Hidan grunted again "How many fucking times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT FUCKING GAY!!" He yelled causing a chuckled to come from Kika's lips, She looked up at him with a wicked smirk "I'm just kidding, Hidan" She said and he groaned as he rolled his violet eyes.

"Whatever, Kakuzu and Tobi are fucking waiting on us" He said and Kika got out of bed forgeting about wearing only her silk robe that or..she didn't care, Hidan stared at the undid robe and she chuckled.

"Hidan close your mouth, It's not nice to gawk at people" She said as she wrapped the silk robe around her, Deidara sent a heated glare towards Hidan "Just shut the fuck up! Your the one that needs to fucking watch yourself! Do you want raped or fuckin' something?!?" Hidan averted his gaze to something else, Kika chuckled as she opened the closet "Why? Are you going to rape me?" She asked and heard him grunt in frustration.

She went through all the outfits and smiled as she found herself an outfit, She looked over her shoulder to find Deidara already using his genjutsu "Hidan, Don't look" She said as she opened her robe and let it fall to the floor "Or you can, I don't care" She said and saw how Deidara looked over at her with a glare, Hidan glanced at her naked back.

She chuckled as she pulled on some purple hipster laced underwear, She pulled on a matching purple laced bra "You know, Purple reminds me of someone" She said as she glanced over her shoulder to Hidan, He narrowed his eyes at her and looked away.

Deidara snarled and glared at Hidan, Kika chucked and pulled on some blue knee lenth ninja pants and a white long sleeved belly shirt then slipped on some high heel sandals just like Tsunade's "Okay, I'm ready" She said as she ran a comb through her wavy dark blonde hair, She placed the comb down and turned to face the two older men.

Their eyes(Deidara's one eye) roamed over her clothing, She smirked and chuckled "You guys are staring, I thought you said that we were being waited on" She said as she placed her belt around her waist, Hidan and Deidara looked away.

"Yes" Hidan said and Kika chuckled as she walked over to them, She opened the door and walked out winking at Hidan over her shoulder "Come on, You two" She said as she walked into the hallway, Hidan and Deidara looked at eachother.

"She's a fuckin' teaser" Hidan said and Deidara nodded "I know, un" He agreed and they both walked out the door to the main room, Kika walked into the main room and saw the other two waiting on them "Hey!" She cheered as she waved at them, Kakuzu had his arms crossed over his chest looking pissed off.

"We have been waiting for half an hour!" He yelled and she chuckled nervously as she walked up to them, Before she could speak she was hugged tightly "Kika-chan, Tobi can't believe she is coming with us!" He cheered and she froze looking over at Dara who just started his shift.

"Saia, Who's Kika?" He asked and Kika smiled patting Tobi's back "That's my nick name, This is my..ermm..cousin! Yea, My cousin Tobi!" She cheered and Dara smiled his warm smile "Well, That one must be your grandfather" He said as he pointed at Kakuzu, The man was glaring heavily at Dara.

"I am not her-" Kika got out from Tobi's grip and patted Kakuzu's shoulder "No, He is my uncle" She corrected and Kakuzu glared at her, Tobi jumped up and down "Yay!! Kika-chan is Tobi's cousin!!" He cheered and Kika started laughing nervously, Hidan and Deidara walked up to them.

"Hey! Dara meet my..brother and his boyfriend! Dei-Dei and Hidi-kun" Kika yelled as she pointed at Deidara, Deidara and Hidan eyed her like she was crazy "Oh..you are gay? Well, I bet you dissappointed alot of women" Dara said with a happy chuckled, Deidara,Kakuzu and Hidan glared at the man **'I'm so going to kill him!(un)' **Kika chuckled as she patted Deidara's shoulder.

"Oh they have, Now give eachother a hug!" Kika cheered as she smirked divilishly, Deidara and Hidan glared daggers at her while a black and deadly aura started surrounding them "No!" They yelled and Kika smiled innocently.

"Awww, Their shy" She said and held back a laugh at their death glares, Dara chuckled "It's quite alright, Well see you later Saia" Dara said and Kika smiled at him as she waved, Kakuzu sighed and walked out the door with Tobi tagging along.

Kika smiled at Hidan who obviously had the key to their room, He rolled his eyes and threw them at Dara "Bye, Dara!" She yelled as she walked out with Deidara, Hidan grumbled something as he followed everyone outside.

Kika breathed in the fresh misty air, She loved it after it had rained "Lets hurry up, Leader expects us back today" Kakuzu said as he started walking for the gate, Kika looked at him with confusion written all over her face "What do you mean? I thought it would take days maybe even a week to reach the..base?" She asked and Kakuzu shook his head.

"No, It is not that far away" He said and Kika grew silent then growled "So I've been more less fucking right next door?!?" She asked and Kakuzu nodded "I guess you could say that" He said and she growled again, They walked out the gates and turned right following a different path.

"So..How long will it take to get there?" Kika asked as she looked up at Tobi, He tilted his head up as he thought on it "Tobi thinks..about seven hours" He replied and she sighed **'I've been fucking waiting for them to pass this stupid ass village and..THEY WERE RIGHT NEXT DOOR!!!' **She screamed in her head with a pissed off look clearly visable on her face.

"Release your genjutsus" Kakuzu said as he released his to be back into his Akatsuki robe, The three nodded and did the same "You all look better with your robes on" Kika said and watched how three males turned and glared at her, She smiled innocently.

"Whatever" Kakuzu said as he began running through the path with the other three soon joining him, Kika stared at them and they stopped then looked back at her "Don't tell me, You can't fuckin' run!" Hidan yelled and Kika chuckled.

"I can run, Just..I was seeing if you four would stop for me" She said as she stuck out her tongue and winked, Deidara,Hidan and Kakuzu rolled their eyes as they turned to start running again.

Kika chuckled as she started to run catching up to them quickly, She ran along side Tobi and Deidara...

--

They had been running non-stop for four hours, Kika wasn't tired at all actually..she was excited! She couldn't wait to see if they would accept her and she would become a missing-nin "Is Kika-chan tired?" Tobi asked and she turned to smile at him.

"Not at all" Kika replied and Deidara glanced over at them, Kika looked back ahead of herself as they were getting closer to their destination...

--

Almost three more hours had passed and they still hadn't stopped to rest, Kika smiled as she knew it was getting close to the base "What is it like at th-" She was cut off as she tripped and fell on the ground face first, The four men stopped and looked back at her.

"Hey Kika, un..are you okay?" Deidara asked and she looked up at him with a totally pissed off look "No! I'm Not Fucking Okay!! Something Tripped Me!!" She replied as she looked at her foot which..had a green vine wrapped around it.

"What The Hell?!" Kika sat up and tried to pull off the vine but it just got tighter, The others sighed "Zetsu, Let her go" Kakuzu said and the vine loosened then retreated back into the shadows, Kika looked up at them in confusion.

"Why did you bring a woman here?..**Was she really that good of a piece of ass?**..Leader will not like this" A man came out of a tree spooking Kika but she sat still, He looked down at her and she noticed he was..half black and half white..plus had what looked like a venus fly trap surrounding his head **'She's pretty..**_**Lets eat her!**_**..No, She's to beautiful' **These thoughts popped up into Kika's mind.

"Your a carnivore?" Kika asked as she stood up dusting herself off, The plant man raised an eye brow "Yes, I am...**Your going to be my lastest meal!**..Hmm, Why are you here?" He replied and she let out a chuckle confusing the others, She smiled at the plant man.

"So..you really think I'm beautiful?" She asked and Zetsu stood in silence, Kakuzu and Tobi stared at the young woman "Okay..**What is wrong with this woman?? Can she read minds?!? Like some old ugly witch or something?**..That's being rude!" Zetsu argued with himself, Kika stood there and felt as her left eye twitched..**'Did he just call me an..old ugly witch?!?' **Kika balled her fists and glared at the man.

"Lets get this fucking straight!" She ran up to him and pointed at him with her teal eyes full of anger, Zetsu seemed surprised at this "I'm A Fucking Young Lady And I Can Not Read Minds Just That Their Thoughts Sometimes Pop Up In My Head!! JACKASS!!!" She yelled then started breathing heavily, The other four took a step back.

"Sorry...**HEY BITCH!! WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!?!?**..Your the one that got us in trouble in the first place!..**Shut The Hell Up!! PUSSY!!**" Kika calmed herself down and took a small step back, She smiled up at Zetsu.

"You just called yourself a pussy" She said and Zetsu fell quiet once more then he looked over at Kakuzu, He pointed at Kika "Kakuzu..**Can I seriously eat her? She's getting really annoying**..." Kakuzu shrugged and sighed.

"Only if Leader doesn't want her" He replied and Kika heard how Zetsu let out an evil chuckle, She looked over at him and chuckled evilly herself "I hope I get to kill you and take your place" She said and Zetsu fell quiet, Hidan and Deidara started to laugh.

"...**What?!? Kill me? Sheesh, You couldn't even hur-**" Kika grabbed his open Akatsuki robe and pushed him up against the tree, She glared at him "Oh yes I can" She said with an evil creepy smirk, She released him then smiled at the other four.

"Okay, Shall we go?" She asked in a happy innocent tone, Zetsu glared at her and snarled **'She's got a temper...**_**I'm seriously going to enjoy eating her!**_**.. Hmm, She's interesting..and not scared of me' **Kika shook her head when the thoughts of the plant man entered her mind once more, The other four started to walk down the path.

"Come on Kika-chan, The base isn't to much further!" Tobi cheered and Kika smiled at him, She walked up next to him "Okay Tobi" She said warmly and Zetsu watched as the five walked down the path, He stood there then decided he would like to see what they say about her.

Kika looked back and watched as the carnivore went back into the tree, She smiled and let out a soft chuckle **'He is..interesting himself' **She looked ahead then saw that Deidara and Hidan was glaring at her, She gave them an innocent look that asked 'What'd I do?'.

They just huffed and looked back infront of them, She furrowed her golden brows in confusion **'Damn her! She's was wanting to fuck Zetsu! I knew she fucking did!!' **She snarled at Hidan's thought then heard Deidara's **'He's a carnivore! un..Why the hell would she want him?!? I saw how she was all up on him!'**

**'Geez, What's their problem? It's not like I was jumping and kissing that man..geez..they sure think badly of me..I'm not some slut!' **Hidan and Deidara looked back when they felt eyes on them, They saw the deadly death glare Kika was sending them.

**'Shit! She heard my thoughts (un)' **Kika smirked evilly and nodded, The two men looked ahead of themselves "Get out my fucking head!" Hidan yelled causing Kakuzu and Tobi to look at him, Kika chuckled.

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked in a innocent tone, Hidan grunted and kept his mouth shut the rest of the way..

--

It had only took about twenty minutes and they were at a stone wall of a mountain, Kika eyed it oddly "Kika, Stand back" Kakuzu said with a glare and obviously annoyance in his voice, Kika smiled at him "Okay" She said as she took a few steps back standing next to Tobi.

He did mutible hand signs then a cave opening appeared, He walked in then Deidara and Hidan followed him "Cool" Kika said as she walked in with Tobi walking behind her then he did the same hand signs turning it back into a wall.

--

Zetsu had reached the base before the other five did, He walked into the living room and saw three other members "Hey Zetsu, What were you doing?" One man asked and Zetsu glanced over at him "Their back..**And brought a surprise**" He said causing the man and a woman raise an eye brow.

"What is it, Zetsu?" The woman asked and Zetsu shook his head "Leader will not be happy" Was his answer before he walked into the hallway to his room, The man and woman exchanged confused looks while the other man remained silent as he read a book..the best he could..lol.

--

Up in his office all alone a man lifted his head from his paperwork, He narrowed his strange eyes and sighed "Their back and..what the hell did they bring me this time?" He was clearly annoyed by the fact they brought back some worthless piece of shit.

--

**(A/N) Like this chappy?!? Cause I thought it was awesome!! Could be because I love Zetsu and think he's awesome..could be! Anyway please Review!!**


	5. Meeting the others, Pein and Yuki?

**(A/N) Hello everyone!! I hope everyone likes this chappy aswell!! I worked hard on it!! I don't own Naruto, Just my character Kika!! ENJOY!!**

**--**

Kika entered the base and looked around but bit back her awe, Tobi walked up next to her "Does Kika-chan like it so far?" He asked and Kika looked over at him then smiled warmly "Yes Tobi, It is amazing" She replied and heard as Tobi chuckled.

Deidara,Kakuzu and Hidan rolled their eyes at the girl and Tobi's stupid annoying conversation, They walked into a living room "So, Your finally back" The blue shark man said with a teethy grin, The woman sighed "What did you bring back this time?..Tobi?" She looked stearnly at Tobi that was obviously trying to hide something behind his back.

"Oh uh..Tobi didn't bring back anything..Everyone did!" He cheered as he pointed at Deidara, The bomber looked over at him then at the finger pointed at him "Then why are you pointing at me, un?" Deidara asked as his eye twitched, Tobi pulled his finger back.

"What are you hiding Tobi?" The blue man asked as he stood up, Tobi shook his head but soon a young woman walked out from behind him "Me" She replied with a smile, The three stared at the blonde hair woman silently then the blue haired woman looked sternly at Deidara.

"Why did you bring your play toy back for?" She asked and Deidara jumped, He pointed at Hidan "Hey! Kika could be Hidan's!! How do you know if she's mine?! un?!" Deidara replied and Hidan glared at him.

"Because she has blonde hair..She looks just like you" The blue man replied and saw how Deidara grew silent while he gritted his teeth, Kika looked over at the shark man then broke out laughing "AHAHAHAHAHA!!!" She held her stomach because she was laughing so hard, Everyone's eyes shifted to her once again.

"What?" The man asked as he was getting very annoyed, The young woman pointed at him "You look like a friggin' fish!!" She yelled then continued to laugh, Kisame grew quiet then picked up his Samehada "I'm killing the bitch!" He yelled as he glared heavily at the young woman, Kika smirked and got into battle stance.

The woman on the couch sighed "Kisame, Calm down" She said and Kisame glared at her "Konan, She just called me a fuckin' fish!!" He yelled and Konan nodded "Yes, I know that but..You'll get your fun later" She said and Kisame glared back at the young woman then placed his giant sword back down on the floor by the couch.

"Fine!" He huffed then sat down, Kika chuckled "Your Kisame and your Konan?" She asked as she looked at the two still with the smirk, Konan nodded but Kisame just glared at her "Yes, Your name is Kika right?" Konan asked and Kika nodded "Yep, Kika Suyochi" She replied and Konan flashed a quick smile.

"Well, Nice knowing you" She said and Kika furrowed her brows, Kisame chuckled "Ha, Leader is so going to have you killed" He said and Kika looked over at him and growled with a glare, Kisame returned her glare.

"How do you know, Fishy man?" She asked and Kisame growled at her then he chuckled "I'm going to enjoy killing you, Ripping you apart watching as your blood soaks the ground and my clothes" Kisame said with a satisfied grin, Kika chuckled.

"My blood would burn you like acid, You would be dead before I would" Kika said and Kisame glared at her once again, Kakuzu sighed at their recklessness "Where's Leader?" He asked and Konan looked at the doorway.

"I'm right here" He said as he walked into the room, Kika froze at the voice **'That voice..could it be?..' **She turned around and saw the short spiky orange hair then the peircings..what made her eyes wide were his eyes.

"Pein?!?" She screamed causing everyone to eye her like she was crazy, Pein looked at her and his eyes widen the slightest bit "Kika?" He asked and silence followed..Kika blinked and snarled.

"FUCK YOU TO FUCKING HELL YOU LAZY ASS STUPID INSANE GREEDY BASTARD!!!!" She screamed at him making everyone look at her suddenly, Pein narrowed his eyes "Don't yell at me!" He yelled and Kika groaned.

"I deserve to yell at a bastard that left me alone to care for a fucking kid!! I HAD TO RAISE OUR STUPID KID ALL BY MY FUCKING SELF!! WHICH BY THE WAY, HE'S FUCKING DEAD NOW BECAUSE HE TRIED TO FIND YOU!!" She spat at him and everyone's eyes grew large, He rolled his eyes "I was stupid back then..I thought that with mine and your powers he would become strong!!" He yelled back and she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"You Two Had A Fucking Kid Together?!?!" Hidan bursted out and earned glares from the two arguing, Kika let out a chuckle "Like I would really fuck that piece of shit when I was only fifteen, Yea" She rolled her eyes and Pein glared at her heavily.

"Well you did" He said and she grew silent, She glared at him "THAT'S BESIDES THE FUCKING POINT!! ANYWAY HOW OLD WERE YOU?!? A FUCKIN' ADULT RIGHT?!? I WAS ONLY FIFTEEN!! YOU WALKED OUT ON ME AND YUKI!!!" She yelled pointing a accusing finger at him, He sighed.

"I told you that I had to leave, They were looking for me and I didn't want them to kill you or Yuki" He said and everyone's jaw dropped when they heard their fearless leader sounding..concerned!!

"Well that kid you brought home is dead now, Thanks abunch..they killed him so I turned cold..soon I returned back to the leaf village..Then all they used me for was a killing monster..then I was dumped at some stupid village, Thanks abunch for the wonderful life!!" She screamed at him as she crossed her arms over her busty chest, Pein growled at her.

"I wasn't your lover..I told you that, I only took you in until you could fend for yourself, I told you not to fall in love with me" He said in a softer tone, Kika glared at him "I didn't! Pein!" She yelled and watched how he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Thats not what you said the night before I left" He said and she narrowed her eyes dangerously, She glared at him and refused to blush "I have never said that word ever since, Pein..I did not mean it then!!" She hissed dripping with venom, Everyone was quiet as they watched the sence happen infront of them.

"Why are you here?" He asked finally and she remained quiet..**'Forget about the past..girl' **She shook her head and pasted on a fake smile pushing the memories behind her "I'm here to join" She said changing her tone to happy.

"No" He replied as soon as that left her lips, She grew quiet and glared at him "You know I'm strong enough" She stated and he glared back at her "I'm not letting you join! That's final! Now leave!!" He yelled and Kika took a step forward, She stood up on her tippy toes and glared at Pein with their noses almost touching.

"I will join, Even if I have to kick your ass..I will join" She said lowly and Pein narrowed his eyes, He glared into her teal eyes "I'm the leader and I say no" He said dangerously, Kika snorted "Wow, your as high and mighty as always..what a surprise" She said sarcasm just oozing from her mouth, Pein placed his hands on her shoulder forcing her to stand flat on her feet.

"You've changed but still..Your not joining!" He yelled and she slapped his hands away, She snarled "Okay, I'm not liking where this is going" Konan said with a glare, Kika and Pein looked over at her with a glare of their own but Kika's softened.

"Pein, Why is this girl not allowed to join?" She asked as she glared evilly at the man, Pein narrowed his eyes even more at her "Because she will betray us, She can not be trusted..She's a kil-" Kika slapped him across his cheek causing almost everyone to gasp.

"I'm a killer?!? Is that what you were going to say?!? Who in this room is not a killer?!? Just because I have my father's abilites doesn't mean I'll betray everyone!!! I'm Not Like My Father In Anyway!! YOU STUPID COCK SUCKING PRICK!!!" She screamed at him and he placed a hand on his cheek as he glared even more hatefully towards her.

"That's It!!" He yelled as he grabbed her wrist roughly and drug her out into the hall towards his office, Everyone was silent "She's dead" Left the blue man's lips as he sighed with a satisfied smirk, Konan,Deidara,Hidan and Kakuzu glared at him "Shut the hell up Kisame!" All of them yelled and Tobi let out a whimper.

"Leader-sama is going to hurt Kika-chan, Tobi doesn't want Kika-chan hurt" He whined and Konan laid a comforting hand on his shoulder "I'm sure Pein-sama won't hurt Kika and let her join" She said and Tobi jumped up and down while clapping "Yay!!" He cheered and Kisame grunted.

"Oh well, She's has a nice rack and ass..I could get some fun from her" Kisame chuckled pervertedly then was punched ontop of his head "Seriously, Shut the fuck up Kisame!!" Hidan yelled and they glared at eachother, Itachi grunted making everyone look at him.

"Her chakra has grown even stronger" He said and everyone looked at him in confusion..did he know her too?..

--

Pein drug Kika into his office and released her as he locked the door, Kika got up from the floor and glared at Pein "What the hell are you doing?!?" She yelled but fell silent when he turned around to face her, He gave her a look she had only seen once before..long ago.

"Kika, It's been four years..You have really turned into a whiny bitch" He said and she snorted ignoring his pissed off look "Your just mad because I yelled at you infront of your-" She was pushed upgainst the wall causing her to hiss out at the pain, She refused to fall to the floor and opened her eyes to glare at Pein that was only a mere couple inches from her face.

"Kika, You are not joining" Pein hissed as he glared into her eyes, She narrowed her eyes "This same fucking thing? When will you understand? I'm not going to leave until I'm a member or I'm dead!!" She screamed and felt as a hand came across her cheek, She looked at Pein with her cheek burning.

"Oh you slapped me, It hurts so much" She hissed with a smirk, Pein growled "I do not want to kill you!! So leave and never speak of this to anyone!!" He yelled as he took a step back, Kika snorted "I'm not going to leave, I Am Staying!!" She yelled as she pointed in his face, Pein growled again.

"Why do you want to join?" He asked and Kika pulled back her finger, Pein stood there staring at the young women that he knew four years ago "Because..I want to leave my old life! I want to start a new life..I want to live again" Kika whispered the last part as she stared at the ground, Pein seemed shocked..this was the first time she showed sadness since she arrived..He knew she meant every word.

"Kika.." Pein spoke and she looked up at him fighting away tears that wanted to build up in her teal eyes, Her eyes widen as arms were wrapped around her "Fine, If you truly wish to leave everything behind you to join..then I will put you through the test" He said and Kika smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Thank you, Pein..You will not regret this" Kika said as she nuzzled into his neck, His intoxicating scent made her close her eyes and Pein nuzzled into her blonde hair like he did all the time four years ago.

"I better not" He said and Kika chuckled as she unwrapped her arms from him, He did the same and they stared at eachother "You really have changed, Kika" Pein said and Kika smirked "I would like to say the same but..sadly I can't" Kika said and Pein let a smirk creep up on his face.

"Lets talk to the members then, Are you willing to forget the past?" Pein asked and watched as Kika frowned, She narrowed her eyes but then smiled up at Pein "Yes, I'll push everything behind me" Kika replied and Pein smirked once more.

"Good, Now lets go" Pein said with the smirk gone and lips in a straight line, Kika nodded as she turned around and unlocked the door then opened it "I wonder how that fish man will react" Kika said with a wicked smirk as she stepped out into the hall, Pein raised a brow as he followed.

--

**(A/N) This was soooo funny!! Kisame is halairous! How will Kisame react next chappy?!? Will he try and kill me for making his life misable?!?**

**Kisame: Yes!**

**Me: ...anyway please review!! ^^**

**Kisame: Kill Stacy!! :3**


	6. Itachikun and Memories

**(A/N) I barely escaped Kisame's wrath..phew I'm good now, Enjoy this awesome and hott chapter of 'Killers can never find Happiness, right?' I don't own Naruto..just my chararter Kika Suyochi!! Pein might be alittle OOC in this one**

**--**

"Fuck No!!" Yelled the blue shark man with eyes wide, Pein nodded "Yes, If she passes the test she will be a member but will not go on high ranking missions just yet" Pein smirked the slightest when he heard Kika behind him grunt, Everyone looked at him questoinably "What the fuck made you change your fucking mind?" Hidan asked with a smirk, Kika's eyes widen before narrowing them at him.

"Nothing, She just wouldn't leave me the hell alone" Pein replied and a few of the members chuckled "Yea right, She gave you something didn't she" Kisame said with a smirk of his own, Pein cleared his throat "No, she didn't" He replied and Kika sighed.

"All of you guys are perverts" She said then Deidara and Hidan laughed "And your (fuckin') not?!? (un)" They yelled and Kika grunted crossing her arms over her chest, Pein raised a brow at her "Are you still like that, Kika?" He asked and Kika averted her eyes without saying anything, Pein sighed "Your still a teasing pervert" Pein said and Kika grunted.

"Now, Who wants to put Kika through the test?" Pein asked and Kisame bolted up off the couch "I will do it gladly" He replied with a smirk, Kika glared at him with a smirk of her own "That settles it, Kika you will fight Kisame in the morning" Pein stated and everyone nodded understanding him, Kisame picked up his samehada straping it on his back.

"I'm looking forward to fighting you" Kisame hissed as he passed Kika, The young woman smirked "Me aswell" She replied and they both let out a chuckle, Konan stood up and walked out without saying a word to Kika.

"See you later Kika, un" Deidara said with a smile as he passed her, She smiled at him "Yea, See ya" Kika said happily and Pein raised a brow, Kakuzu and Hidan walked up to her "I hope you fucking beat that blue bastard" Hidan said and Kika nodded "Me too but I know I will" Hidan smirked at her then Kakuzu groaned.

"If you do win..It'll be another mouth to feed" He groaned and Kika chuckled "Don't worry so much, I don't eat alot" Kika replied then they walked pass her towards their room like everyone else, Tobi walked up to Kika and hugged her.

"Yay!! Kika-chan will be a member!! Tobi can play with Kika-chan!!!" Tobi cheered and Kika patted his back while chuckling "Yea Tobi, I will" She said then Tobi released her and skipped pass her into the hall, Zetsu appeared out of the wall "**Heh**..Interesting.." Zetsu then went back into the wall making Kika raise a brow.

"Long time, Kika-chan" Kika's eyes widen as the dark figure stood up from the couch, They walked forward and she gasped "Itachi-kun?" Kika asked shocked, Itachi nodded "Yes" He replied and Kika ran to him wrapping her arms around him.

"It's been forever, How have you been?" Kika asked and Itachi raised a brow showing he didn't liked being hugged, Kika noticed this and released him "Fine Kika-chan, You?" He replied and Kika sighed "The same, People afraid of me and using me as nothing more than a tool" She replied and Itachi nodded.

"I know you can beat my partner Kisame" Itachi said and Kika smiled "I know" Kika said and Itachi stated walking off "Bye, Kika-chan" Itachi said as he walked into the hallway, Kika waved "Bye, Itachi-kun" She said with a smile as he dissappeared into the hallway, Kika turned to Pein.

"I haven't seen Itachi-kun in so lo-" Kika couldn't finished as lips crashed onto hers, Her teal eyes were huge staring into Pein's strange ringed eyes but soon she relaxed and returned his kiss.

Pein pulled back with a smirk and Kika had a smirk as well, She licked her lips "Your better than I remember, Pein" Kika said and He raised a brow "Am I now?" He asked and she smiled, She looked towards the hallway "I assume I have a room?" Kika asked and Pein nodded.

"Yes, I will show you" Pein replied and Kika smiled as she followed him out the door, Kika stared at Pein's back as she thought back on the last time they all shared

-Flashback-

_"Sissy!!" Called Yuki as he ran into the house, Fifteen year old Kika smiled as she looked back at the boy with short black hair "Did you have fun playing outside?" Kika asked as she ruffled the ten year old boys hair, Yuki slapped her hand away._

_"Sissy, Stop that..I'm not alittle kid" Yuki huffed and crossed his arms, Kika raised a brow and let out a chuckle "Oh your not? Then you can help me cook tonight" Kika said and watched as Yuki narrowed his dark blue eyes and pursed his lips, Kika laughed as she started tickling the boy._

_Yuki broke out laughing "Ah! St-Stop, Ahahahahaha!!" Yuki held his stomach as he continued to laugh, Kika chuckled "What's happening in here?" Asked a man as he walked through the door, Kika chuckled as she raised up._

_"Oh just alittle fun, How did the bounty go?" Kika asked as she sat down in a chair at the table, The man sighed as he ran his fingers through his rough orange hair "Good I guess, It could've gone better" The man replied as he sat down infront of Kika, The girl laughed._

_"It's good to know your okay" Kika chuckled as she stood up walking over to the stove, She turned it on and started to cook up some ramen "I'm always okay" The man said with a smirk, Kika glanced over at him over her shoulder._

_"Yuki, Why don't you go and train on your taijutsu" The man said and Yuki nodded "Yes, Bubby!" Yuki yelled as he ran outside laughing, Kika sighed happily as she turned back to her ramen._

_"Pein-san, I'm thankful that you took us in" Kika said with a smile, Pein stood up and walked up behind Kika wrapping his arms around her waist "Don't worry about it Kika-chan, If you truly wish to.." His lips brushed up against her ear making her gasp "You can repay me tonight" He whispered and she nodded._

-End-

Kika thought back on that night, She got that stirring in her stomach that made her let out a muffled moan remembing her and Pein's wonderful night together "Kika?" Pein stopped walking looking over his shoulder at the young woman, She smiled weakly "Just thinking back on..happy memories" Kika replied and bit her lip from crying..She thought of Yuki as alittle brother she never had but..he's dead now and he'll never come back.

Pein had the urge to wrap his arms around her in a comforting hug but he had learnt to ignore those feelings, After that night when she woke up..all there was..was a note saying he couldn't stay..Kika let just one single tear fall that morning, Kika locked all of her weak emotions inside making sure they never got out ever again.

Kika shook her head trying to rid herself of the painful memories, Pein settled with turning and standing infront of her "Kika, Push the past behind you and move on" Pein said but it was not an order even if it sounded like it, Kika sighed heavily as she balled her fist quickly releasing them.

"Yes Pein, I promised and I will keep it" Kika said looking up into Pein's ringed eyes and he looked into her teal ones, Pein blinked and turned around starting to walk once again "Your room is not far, It is next to Konan since she is the only female in the Akatsuki.." Pein stopped and Kika did as well, Pein looked over his shoulder at Kika sternly.

"Watch out, I'm almost positive Konan goes both ways" Pein said barely above a whisper so just incase Konan was in her room she didn't hear him, Kika registered his words for a few seconds until she figured out what he meant.

"What?" Kika asked with her eyes wide, Pein sighed "She shouldn't bother you, She might just want a girl to talk with" Pein said as he started walking again passed Konan's room door, Kika quickly walked pass it without looking over her shoulder.

Pein haulted to a stop infront of another door causing Kika to stop before she ran into his back, They turned to the door as Pein opened it "You'll have to live with a small room for now, Orochimaru's room is still to.._dirty_ and will have to be cleaned several times before it is liveable" He explained and Kika walked into the chilly room, She flicked on the light and looked around.

"It is not to small at all, Thank you Pein-_sama_" Kika said with alittle humor in her voice at calling him '-sama', Pein raised a brow at that "It is my pleasure Kika, Please do not be so formal when we're _alone_" Pein said as he walked in and up behind Kika slowly wrapping his arms around Kika's waist, Kika laid her head against Pein's chest as he laid his chin ontop of her head.

Kika allowed her eyes to close as she breathed in and out slowly, Kika listened at Pein's slow and easy breaths as if he was sleeping "Pein, I should get to bed" Kika said after a few moments of comfortable silence "Yes, I do not want you to be tired in the morning" Pein said and Kika chuckled, She stepped forward and turned around placing both hands on his chest.

Kika held a smirk "So that means you are not staying?" She asked with raised brows, Pein smirked "I don't want to keep you up all night and leave you run down in the morning, I want you at your best" Pein replied and Kika chuckled as she pulled on Pein's Akatsuki robe pulling herself up, Pein tilted his head down and laid his lips on hers.

They shared a soft kiss, After a few minutes they parted "That kiss was alittle to gentle for me" Kika mumbled still with a smirk, Pein took a step back "Well I didn't want to get us all horny and it lead to something else" Pein said walking to the doorway, Kika chuckled "You have a point" She said and watched as Pein gave her one last glance over his shoulder before he closed the door behind him.

Kika stood for a moment just staring at the closed door, She sighed and looked around in the dull undecurated room then she sighed as she turned off the lights "I get to beat that fishy man..hehehehe" Kika chuckled as she pulled her shirt over her head then slipped of her ninja pants and ninja sandals then untied her belt letting it fall to the ground, She crawled into her bed plently big enough for one person.

She covered her self up with the dark sheet then laid her head onto the pillow, She closed her eyes and noticed the scent of watermelons as she fell into sleep...

--

**(A/N) Yay!! Chap..Six? Yea Six I think, Please Review!! So that Kisame will be happy and not kill me!! ^^**

**Kisame: So! You were in the bath tub! Now sit still while I chop you into bits!!**

**Me: AAAHHHH!!! I'M GONNA DIE FROM KISAME'S GIANT TAMPON!!!!**

**Kisame: ... !?**


	7. Mornin, Blood jutsu an Itachi's Memories

**(A/N) YAY!!! Kisame once again didn't kill me!! The best part I didn't have to run from him!! LIFE IS SWEET!!! Mainly since I have an Akatsuki member in my house that won't kill me -squeals-**

**Kisame: ...She is a total fan girl..**

**Me: ...-glares heavily at Kisame- Am not, Just cool to have a man from an evil organization filled with some of the hottest men, in my house..in my room..on my bed, Why are you on there again?**

**Kisame: Shit, Chasing you all around this house is tiring..Besides..It's quite comfy -smiles as he hugs my pillow-**

**Me: Uh-huh..I don't own Naruto! Lemon warning! In a flash back, Very young too..Don't flame because of it!**

**--**

Kika groaned as light peered through her barely closed light blue curtains, She rolled over facing the door and away from the window..

Everyone was at the table eating ordered in breakfast, Kakuzu was grumbling about the great loss of money from the food "For the last fucking time, Shut The Fuck Up Kakuzu!!" Hidan yelled as he glared at the stitched man, Kakuzu glared back "Shut the hell up! And where the fuck is Kika?!" Kakuzu turned his gaze to Deidara, The blonde looked up from his food and saw everyone's eyes on him.

"What un, Why is everyone looking at me?..I didn't do anything..un" Deidara broke out in a sweat and when Pein narrowed his eyes dangerously Deidara took in a breath of air "Okay! The night at the hotel I had sex with her in the hot spring, un..But She was teasing me! I couldn't resist her! un, She is to damn hot" Deidara's eye quickly looked over at everyone to their faces.

"What?! You two were fucking when Me and Tobi was sleeping in the next room?!? You two are sex crazed teenagers!..But..I am surprised it was you and not the dumbass beside me" Kakuzu nodded towards Hidan and in return the jashinist glared heavily at the stitched man next to him, Kisame smirked "Was she good?" Pein,Hidan,Itachi and Deidara glared at him.

"Kisame, Shut up" Itach said narrowing his red eyes even more and Kisame raised his hands in the air "I was just asking" The blue shark man defensived, Everyone turned to the doorway as a very sleepy and almost nude Kika walked into the kitchen fingers in blonde hair stratching her head.

"Kika?!" The young woman in purple panties and bra turned to everyone at the table and raised a brow, Kika picked up a piece of toast as she leaned against a wall placing her foot on the wall behind her "Hn?" She question her teal eyes half lidded as she bit into the toast, Her hair was a mess and her bra straps fell down from her shoulders.

She was erotic in every way, Zetsu,Kakuzu and Tobi forced themselves to swallow while the others smirked but Itachi and Pein glared "You just got up didn't you?" Pein asked in his deep voice and Kika slowly nodded finishing off her toast, She tossed her hair over her shoulder closing her eyes letting out a sigh.

"Why?" Kika asked as she stretched causing her abs to show and her breast push out, For a moment everyone thought she was teasing but when she stratched her cheek looking away with her lips in a straight line they knew she was just doing it out of tiredness.

"How much longer till the fight?" Kika asked as she walked over to the fridge turning her back to everyone, Everyone moved in their seats and watched as she opened the door looking in it "Can you be ready in two hours?" Pein asked and grew silent as he watched her bend down to pick something, Everyone leaned in their seats trying to get the best veiw of her barely clothed ass.

"Ah!" Hidan had leaned to far in his chair causing him to fall over and kick Kakuzu up by his head, There was a loud thump and string of curses coming from both of them causing Kika to jump "Damn, You two scared the shit out of me" Kika said turning around with her hand to her chest, In her other hand she held a water bottle.

"Go get dressed" Itachi said firmly and everyone looked over at him, Kika smirked as she walked up to the table "Why? I am dressed" She said curtainly behind Deidara who was infront of the Weasel, He keep his face stotic "Kika" Itachi said his look saying 'Your showing off, I don't want you looking like a slut', Kika smirked as she stepped in between Deidara and Zetsu's chairs.

She placed her hands on the table with a raised brow, Everyone watched her actions **'Don't tell me she's going to-' **She climbed up on the table breaking everyone's thoughts, Kika crawled slowly over to Itachi the smirk not leaving her lips as she made her way infront of him.

She surprisingly didn't touch any food, Kika sat down on the table infront of Itachi placing her feet in between his legs pushing them open with ease "What?" Kika asked narrowing her eyes playfully, Itachi's look did not change.

Kika smirked as she placed her foot right ontop of his lenth rubbing it gently, Kika's smirk grew as she saw Itachi clench his teeth "Stop that, Leave" Itachi managed to say without cracking in his voice, Kika smirked even more "Fine, Fine..I had my fun" Kika said as she slid into Itachi's lap slowly, She smirked evilly as she felt his harden lenth rub against her leg.

Kika slid off his lap and stood beside his and Konan's chair, She started walking out and threw her hand up in the air waving lazily "Be down in a bit" Kika said as she made her way back to her room still with the water bottle, Everyone exchanged glances.

"One word" Kisame said making everyone look over at him "Damn!" He yelled and everyone nodded agreeing with him.

--

"Hahaha" Kika laughed with a big grin as she entered her room, She walked over to the clothes she wore yesterday "That was amusing" Kika said as she slipped on her blue knee lenth ninja pants, Kika grabbed her leaf band and tied it around her waist.

Kika bent down to pick up her shirt but saw feet at her doorway, She looked up and raised a brow "Why didn't I sense you?" Kika asked and the man sighed, He walked uninvited into her room.

Kika picked up her shirt quickly slipping it on, The man stopped infront of her staring into her eyes "You know that isn't gonig to work on me" Kika chuckled out at the man's red eyes staring into her teal ones, Itachi raised a brow.

"It is because your father was a demon carrier?" Kika narrowed her eyes at the thought of her father, She snarled and looked away "I guess it is good in some ways to have a father as strong as him but..he's nothing more than a bastard, Good thing he's dead now" Kika said as she ran her fingers through her hair, Itachi smirked and Kika raised a brow at him.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Kika asked narrowing her teal eyes supisously at the Uchiha, Itachi's smirk grew "Remember, you gave it to me" Itachi said and Kika furrowed, Kika's eyes widen when she figured out what he meant.

"Your a pervert!" Kika mumbled looking away pissed and embarrassed that Itachi would bring up her first time, Itachi walked up to her and laid his hand on her shoulder "You have really grown up since then, Kika-chan" Itachi said and Kika looked up at him with a smirk.

"You have grown up as well but..Your going blind" Kika said waving her hand infront of his face with a smirk, Itachi sighed as he closed his red eyes "You still act the same" He said and felt as lips crashed on his, He opened his eyes to see Kika glaring into his eyes.

His eyes widen trying to break from the kiss but her grip was tight around his neck, He started to taste her blood then she forced his mouth open and made him swallow her blood.

Kika quickly released Itachi doing hand signs, She pulled back from his lips grabbing a kunai from ontop her dresser next to her waterbottle "Secert Jutsu: Blood Transfer, Heal!!" Kika yelled as she cut Itachi's arm causing his blood to start dripping onto her brownish orange carpet, Itachi just watched her giving up and decided to watch her clan's healing jutsu.

Kika brought his arm to her mouth sucking his blood then forced her own blood into his blood stream, Kika pulled back and wiped her mouth of both her and Itachi's blood "There, Now you can see me and Kisame fight clearly" Kika said watching as a stream of her blood start running from the corner of Itachi's mouth.

He wiped it away and looked down at his arm "I have to go to Kakuzu now, That jutsu is interesting..You learnt it after I left?" Itachi asked and Kika nodded then smirked "You thought I was going to use my other jutsu, I'm not going to kill my friend..Well, My good friend anyway" Kika said then let out a chuckle, Kika looked around her room and noticed she didn't have a bathroom in her room.

Itachi knew what she was looking for since she didn't brush her hair yet, Itachi turned around and started walking out "Follow me" He said and Kika nodded as she followed him out her door, Itachi's arm was still bleeding and he held his robe sleeve over it to try to keep it from bleeding to badly but his vision was already getting better.

"You can use mine" Itachi said as they walked down some stairs, Kika nodded as she looked around remembering everything they passed so she could easily find Itachi's room.

Itachi turned left walking down another hall with four doors but they passed all of them, Kika noticed one half open and tried to peek into it but saw yellow eyes shining through the darkness of the room before it slammed shut.

Kika looked at the stairs Itachi was walking up and she followed him, This time there was six doors in the longer hall first door on the left was painted purple and black but as Kika passed it she got chills which is very rare.

Itachi stopped at the second door on the right side of the new hall, He unlocked it and opened it then gestured her into it "I have to go see Kakuzu, Lock it when your done" Itachi said as he started walking the way they came, Kika watched as he walked down the hall and down the stairs then she walked into his dark room.

"Wow, It's neat" Kika said as she looked around the clean and sorted room, She noticed the bathroom and ran over to it then opened the door "Alot of hair products" Kika said picking up some condictioner you put in your hair after washing it, Kika shrugged and closed his door locking it.

After doing what she did everymorning she took Itachi's comb to her hair, After combing her hair where is was beautifully wavy she sighed opening his door "Now, I think I have about..an hour to rest before I have to fight that shark man" Kika said as she exited his bathroom, She looked at his bed noticing it's bigger size than her own.

Kika narrowed her eyes as she walked over to it, Black and red silked sheets, Black silked pillows with red Uchiha signs in the middle "Wow, Who knew?" Kika siad pursing her lips in sarcasm, Kika chuckled as she sat on his bed with her feet still touching the ground.

Kika noticed the softness and sighed happily as she fell back onto the bed, Kika moaned out at the comfortness of the bed and the smell of Itachi which was tag body spray.

"What the hell?" Kika didn't jumped but looked up at Itachi doorway from her position on his bed, Kika chuckled as she closed her eyes "Have you ever laid on Itachi-kun's bed?" Kika asked as she laid on her side curling up into a ball, The man raised a brow and grunted in disgust.

"Uhmm..No nor will I ever" Kisame said and Kika chuckled softly then sighed happily, Kika opened one eyes to see Kisame still at the doorway and she groaned "Can I have some privacy?" Kika asked and Kisame chuckled.

"For what? So you can have sex with Itachi's bed?" Kisame started to laugh and Kika sat up glaring at Kisame, She shrugged and smirked "I don't fuck beds, I fuck _on_ beds" Kika said as she stood up, Kisame seemed to stopped laughing and raised a brow.

"Our fight is in thirty minutes" He said before he left Itachi's doorway, Kika stretched and let out a yawn "Great" Kika mumbled as she walked over to Itachi's opened door, She stepped out and locked his door as she closed it.

"Okay, Now I have to find the kitchen again.." Kika started walking down the hall once again cringing at the air to the purple door "..How did I even find it this morning? Oh yea, The smell of food" Kika said as she started walking down the stairs, As she pass the second door on her left she smiled at who walked out.

"Hey Dei-dei, Where's your boyfriend Hidi-kun?" Deidara froze and glared up at Kika, Kika smirked and let out a chuckle "I'm Not Gay, Un!!" Deidara yelled pointing at her, Kika waved her hand around "I know, You already proved it" Kika said and Deidara smirked but then raised his brow.

"What are you doing here, un?" Deidara asked and ika pointed at the stair case "I was up in Itachi's room" Kika replied and Deidara's visable eye widen "..." Deidara didn't know what to say, Kika caught onto his look and started laughing.

"I was just using his bathroom since I don't have one, You have one screwed up mind" Kika said calming down her laughing, Deidara stratched the back of his neck sheepishly "Well..you are a teaser, un" Deidara said and Kika instantly stopped laughing, Kika narrowed her eyes.

"True" Kika said as she shrugged her shoulders "You know It's almost time for your test, un" Deidara said and Kika nodded "Yea I know, I was just heading to the kitchen" Kika said and Deidara started walking gesturing her to follow, Kika shrugged and started following him.

"Kisame's sword drains chakra, un..so be careful of it" Deidara said glancing over his shoulder at her, Kika flashed him a smile "Do not worry Deidara, I will be fine" Kika said with a wave of her hand, Deidara raised a brow.

"You better keep your word, un" Deidara said and Kika chuckled as she sped up to walk by his side "I always keep my word..well try anyway" Kika placed her finger on her chin on she looked thoughtful, Deidara quickly looked to his left at her "Your doing that on purpose, un..Stop it" Deidara scolded and Kika chuckled softly again.

Kika patted Deidara's shoulder "I'm sorry, But I'm being truthful" Deidara sighed at her words.

--

Kakuzu had to go into his room with Itachi when the Uchiha came to him with an open bleeding wound, Kakuzu sighed as he finished stitching up his wound "Are you ever going to tell me how you got this?" Kakuzu asked and Itachi rolled down his blood stained sleeve, Itachi shook his head.

"You'll find out, Soon" Itachi replied as he stood up walking out of Kakuzu's room and beside Kakuzu's room was Itachi's, Itachi glanced at his room to see it shut and locked then he passed it walking down the hall..his vision was perfect like it was years ago when him and Kika would play together.

Itachi thought back on them moments and mainly when Kika helped baby-sit Sasuke..he will never forget that night

-FlashBack-(A long one at that, Lemon warning!)

_Itachi was thirteen and he was sitting on the back porch of the Uchiha mansion, He heard soft but quick foot steps and turned his head to see a eight year old Sasuke smiling at him "Is Kika-chan visiting today?" Sasuke asked wanting to see Kika, Itachi nodded._

_"Yes she is, When Mom and Dad leaves" He replied and Sasuke smiled, Sasuke ran off towards his room "Itachi! Kika's here!" His mother called as she slid the back door open, Itachi stood and looked at the twelve year old Kika..Her bright wavy blonde hair went to her waist and her teal eyes were bright and soft...She wore a silver short sleeved belly shirt and a pair of black knee lenth ninja pants._

_"Hey Itachi-kun, Thank you ma'am" Kika smiled up at Itachi's mother, She smiled back "Your welcome Kika, You two play nice now" His mother kept her smile as she closed the door behind her when she walked back in, Kika walked up to Itachi him being slightly taller and hugged him._

_"We get all night to hang out, Itachi-kun..Where's Sasuke-kun?" Kika asked as she released Itachi looking around for the little boy, Itachi shrugged as he sat back down his feet dangling off the porch._

_"He ran off somewhere" Itachi side glanced at Kika as she sat next to him placing her hands next to hips to prop herself up, Kika sighed happily as she looked up at the sky "I wish I had a baby brother, You're so lucky Itachi-kun" Kika said as she side glanced at him with a warm smile, Itachi turned his gaze back out to the grass._

_"Yea.." Itachi mumbled and Kika furrowed her brows but when she opened her mouth to speak the back door slid open, There stood both his mom and dad "We are leaving now, You two make sure Sasuke doesn't stay up pass his bed time" His mom said and Kika nodded with a smile but it turned to a frown when she saw the look Itachi's father gave her._

_Itachi saw this and narrowed his eyes but made sure noone saw it, His dad blinked and looked away not wanting to look at Kika "Okay Ma'am, You two be careful" Kika said smiling sweetly and innocently again, His mother smiled warmly back._

_"We will be okay Kika, Just make sure nothing bad happens to you three here" Kika smiled and placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder "Don't worry, We have Itachi-kun to protect us" Kika said happily and his mother chuckled softly "Yes you do, Itachi protect your baby brother and sweet little Kika" His mother ordered sweetly as she started slidding the door shut._

_"Bye!" Kika yelled and turned back to Itachi to see him looking at her sternly, She furrowed her golden brows in confusion "What?" Kika asked and Itachi looked away again "Nothing Kika, Nothing" He replied and Kika knew something was up, Kika was about to ask him if he was okay but quick footsteps stopped her._

_Sasuke jumped on Kika's back wrapping his arms around her neck, Kika chuckled as she looked over her shoulder at the young boy "Kika-chan!" Sasuke chirped and Kika smiled warmly "Sasuke-kun!" She mocked him and he chuckled as he released her, He grabbed her hand._

_"Kika-chan, I have something show you! I made it just for you!" Sasuke cheered and Kika stood up flashing a 'sorry' smile at Itachi while she was dragged into the house, Itachi looked at the open door and sighed as he looked up at the sky as it was just getting dark and the sun was making the clouds different colors orange,pink and red._

_"Will I do it?" Itachi quietly asked himself narrowing his eyes slightly, Itachi heard as laughter came from Sasuke's room "Should I do it?"_

_Itachi just sat on the porch thinking while Sasuke and Kika played up in his room and around the house, The door slid open and Itachi looked up at a smiling Kika "I made sandwiches, Are you hungry?" Kika asked and Itachi nodded as he stood up it being completely dark outside, The two walked into the kitchen to see Sasuke eating his sandwich happily._

_Sasuke smiled "Kika-chan makes really good sandwiches, Better than yours" Sasuke said happily and Itachi raised a brow, Kika waved her hands around "Haha Sasuke-kun, Very funny" Kika walked up infront of Sasuke and playfully slapped him ontop of his head._

_"Be nice to your older brother, duck-butt" Kika teased and Sasuke pouted "Kika-chan, Stop calling me that" Sasuke whined and Kika chuckled as she sat next to him on a pillow, Itachi sat next to her and they both grabbed a half of a sandwich taking a bite._

_"These turned out better than I thought" Kika said as she looked at her sandwich, Itachi nodded at her meaning he thought it was good as well "Sasuke-kun, After this you have to go to bed" Kika said as Sasuke finished, The raven haired boy looked at Kika shocked._

_"But I'm not sleepy! Kika-chan, I want to stay up with you and Itachi" Sasuke whined and Kika chuckled sweetly as she ruffled Sasuke's hair, Itachi watched as she treated Sasuke like he was her own brother._

_"I'm sorry Sasuke, But your parents said for you not to be up past your bedtime..and it's already thirty minutes pass that, Bed Sasuke" Kika ordered sternly but also gently, Sasuke pouted as he stood up._

_Kika stood up and gave him a hug and a soft kiss on his forhead, Sasuke blushed as she pulled back "Good night, Sasuke-kun" Kika said and Sasuke nodded as he brought his finger's up to his forehead, Sasuke walked out of the kitchen and to his room._

_Kika chuckled softly as she sat back down beside Itachi, Kika continued to eat her sandwich then she heard Sasuke's door slide shut "Your brother is so cute, Itachi-kun" Kika said when she finished her sandwich, Itachi finished his as well._

_"Hn" Itachi grunted in response with a distant look, Kika furrowed her brows "What is wrong with you Itacki-kun? You've been weird all night, Are you okay?" Kika asked as she placed her hand on his shoulder, Itachi looked at her._

_"Forgive me for what I'm about to do" Itachi said and Kika furrowed her brows more but soon she was pinned to the ground with her hands held above her head, Her teal eyes widen when lips were on her's._

_Itachi took his free hand slidding it up her shirt, Kika started to squirm to try and get out of his grip but he was to strong..Itachi grabbed her still developing breast causing her to squeak, Itachi released Kika's hands slipping off her shirt._

_Kika took this chance and placed her hands on Itachi's clothed chest, Kika resisted to urge to cry and her eyes widen as his thoughts popped up in her head..Tears started flow from her eyes, He was perposely thinking this so she would understand why he was doing this._

_Kika nodded in understanding lifting herself up laying her lips on his own, Itachi wrapped his arms around the twelve year old girl he knew for a couple years now._

_Kika opened her mouth when Itachi slid his tongue over her bottom lip, Itachi's tongue found Kika's and they wrestled Itachi ofcorse winning..Kika laid back onto the ground and Itachi ran his hands up her sides causing her to shudder under his touch, His hands went to her back and Kika arched up as he unbuckled her blue bra._

_Itachi broke the kiss as he took off her bra, Kika shivered and groaned when the cool air hit her now exposed nipples "Are you really ready for this, Kika-chan?" Itachi asked as he gently grabbed Kika's large for a twelve years old breasts, Kika arched into his touch with a low moan._

_"If what you thought is true, Then Yes..Itachi-kun, I will gladly give you something of mine that you can take whereever your going and keep forever" Kika said with her eyes holding sadness at his thoughts, Itachi took his hands to her ninja pants slowly sliding them off loving the feeling of her smooth legs._

_Now all she was in was her light pink panties, Itachi didn't want her feeling bad so he slipped off his shirt keeping his eyes on hers..When she saw his chest he smirked at her wide eyes greedily looking over his built chest, Itachi stood up slipping off his ninja pants leaving him in his black boxers then knelt back down infront of her._

_Kika blushed as she sat up reaching out to touch his chest but stopped, Itachi leaned forward causing her hand lay flat on his chest then his lips found her neck..Kika moaned lowly as he sucked and licked her neck slowly, Kika took her other hand to his neck tilting her's giving Itachi more skin._

_Itachi smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, One of his hands snaked down her back to the top of her panties grabbing the waist band "Itachi" Kika softly moaned is name which he loved it, He slipped off her panties gently pushing her on her back._

_"Kika" Itachi said as he raised up looking down at her already wet opening, Kika blushed and saw how Itachi took two of his fingers in his mouth licking them then he pulled them out of his mouth "I'm getting you ready, Kika-chan" Itachi said as he grabbed her hip and took his finger to her opening, Kika closed her eyes and awaited for him._

_Kika gasped as a finger was inserted into her, She felt alittle pain but it was not as bad as she thought it would be "Ita-Itachi-kun!" Kika gasped as he started pumping his finger into her, Kika gasped as she felt him enter his other finger._

_He started out slow trying to not hurt her but soon it was to much for Kika, She arched up her back and bit her lip with an unfamiliar stirring in her stomach..Itachi watched her moan and gasp under him, He wanted to make sure that she was ready for him..He wanted it to be as painless as possible for her._

_Kika clawed at the wooden floor as she lifted her hips to Itachi "Itachi-kun!!" Kika moaned as she felt an orgasm she had never felt before, Itachi liked the tightness around his fingers as she came._

_Itachi pulled out his fingers with them dripping of her fluids, Itachi looked at them then stuck them in his mouth cleaning his fingers..It tasted sweet not at all he thought she would taste like, Itachi looked over at Kika which she was looking up at him with her eyes half lidded._

_"This will hurt, Kika-chan" Itachi said grabbing his boxers waist band, Kika nodded "Itachi-kun, I am..ready for..this..please..just do..it" Kika said still out of breath, Itachi slipped off his boxers throwing them randomly aside._

_Itachi smiled as he saw Kika's eyes travel to his erection then her eyes widen with a blush, Itachi placed both of his hands on her hips positioning himself.. Kika gave a quick nod as she closed her eyes readying herself for the pain, Itachi bit his lip as he entered her slowly._

_Kika gasped as she bit her lip at the pain, Itachi felt as he was splitting her virgin walls so he stopped half way and pulled out then slowly pushed back in "Ah! Ita-Itachi!!" Kika screamed out in pain but Itachi placed his lips on hers so she wouldn't wake up Sasuke, Kika's gasps and muffled screams were soon turned into pleasure filled moans._

_After a minute of slow thrusts Itachi started getting faster and harder, Kika broke from his kiss to gasp for air "Oh my..my..Itachi-kun!" Kika moaned out loudly but not loud enough to wake up Sasuke, Itachi grunted as he felt Kika's nails clawed into his back but he didn't mind._

_Itachi groaned out as he got faster making Kika moan under him, Kika wrapped her legs around Itachi's waist bringing him in her even deeper "Ki-Kika-chan" Even Itachi groaned her name and this made Kika dig her nails in Itachi's skin further._

_Kika started to get the feeling once again and Itachi was getting that feeling as well knowing he was getting close, Itachi's grip tightened on Kika's hips both of them knew there were going to be bruises but that was the least they cared about right now._

_Kika moans got louder as Itachi got even harder and faster, Itachi bit his lower lip in order to not be to loud but he just felt so good "Itachi!" Kika moaned loudly as her walls tightened around his lenth as she reached her limit and came, Itachi grunted as he pulled out and thrusted back in._

_Itachi pulled out again and with one more hard thrust he couldn't hold it back anymore and came inside of her, Kika was panting heavily and so was Itachi "Itachi..kun" Itachi looked up at Kika to see her eyes soft and tired, Tears started falling from her beautiful teal eyes._

_"Never forget..me, Itachi-kun..Please" Kika said softly and Itachi found his own eyes softening, He placed his hand on her cheek to wipe away her tears "I will always remember..you Kika-chan, Remember me?" Kika smiled and nodded as Itachi laid his lips on hers._

_Itachi had to explain the fully clothed sleeping Kika and the scratch marks on the floor when his parents came home plus the blood soaked wash rags that he used to wipe up Kika's blood._

_--_End FlashBack--

Itachi entered the kitchen to see Kika eating a cold egg and another piece of toast, Kika smiled up at him and he couldn't believe how beautiful she had gotten..He was glad that she healed his eyes so he now could truely see how beautiful his childhood friend had become **'I never forgot you, Kika-chan' **Itachi thought as he looked emotionless at Kika, Her eyes widen as his thoughts poped into her head and their memory then she blushed as she took a drink of her water.

Deidara,Hidan and Tobi sat at the table aswell, They looked between the two in confusion "Why the fuck are you blushing, Kika?" Hidan asked and Kika looked up at him, She waved her hand "Nothing" She replied as Itachi sat next to her, Kika smiled over at him.

"I never forgot you either, Itachi-kun" Kika said softly and only her and Itachi heard, He smirked slightly but quickly went to his stotic face "I'm done" Kika sighed out as she stood up with her plate, Kika walked over to the sink placing the plate in it's dirty side then she stretched.

Kika walked back over next to Itachi sitting down in her seat, Kika took a drink from her water as Pein was entering "Are you ready, Kika?" He asked and Kika nodded as she stood up, Kika smiled at everyone at the table "Follow me" Pein said as he walked out and Kika walked out following him, The four at the table stood up and started walking outside to watch the battle.

--

**(A/N) I know, I know! They were to young..but It had to be before he left the village, No flames about their age please!**

**Kisame: Shit! That was strangely hot, I didn't know you thought like that Stacy!**

**Me: I'm pervert minded, It runs in my family but anyway Please review!**

**Kisame: Hehehe, If you write good lemons then you must fu-**

**Me: -Shut Up!! Say anymore an I'll trade you for Sasori..-cringes-**

**Kisame: -gasps- You wouldn't?! You hate him!**

**Me: I don't hate him it's just..he's not my favorite, Keep it up and I'll take him over you! Which means you have to go back to the base and do missions!**

**Kisame: I'll be good..I can't stand Itachi, He's to quiet**

**Me: Lol, That's not what this says -reads outloud- Kisame moaned as Itachi licked and sucked on his neck!**

**Kisame: O.O...AH! SH-SHUT UP!! YOUR CORRUPTING MY MIND!!!**

**Me: That was hard reading without puking, I'm good now..hehe It was worth it, Please Review!!! NO FLAMES!!!!**


	8. The Deciding Fight!

**(A/N) Enjoy this chappy that I worked hard to write, Sorry again for the young age that Kika lost her virginity but I couldn't make her older than I planned..She's nineteen right now and Itachi is twenty.**

**Kisame: I'm thirty-two! ^-^**

**Me: You're almost old enough to be my dad**

**Kisame: ...That would mean that I would have to be in my teens when I got a lucky woman pregnant!**

**Me: ...Your math is right, for once**

**Kisame: Thanks..wait, What?**

**Me: I don't own Naruto, Now Enjoy! ^^**

**...**

Kika and Pein walked out into what looked like the back yard. Zetsu,Konan,Kakuzu and Kisame were already outside "I hope you're ready, Little girl" Kisame said with a crooked smirk as Kika walked infront of him, She returned the smirk.

"Oh, Don't worry about me, Fish boy" Kika said placing her hands on her hips, Kisame narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the handle to his Samehade. "Begin!" Pein yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest, Kika instantly lunged for Kisame.

She slung out her fist aiming for his face, Kisame blocked the attack with samehade. Kisame twisted in his spot to kick her, Kika jumped backwards and smirked. The blonde brought her thumb to her lips, She bit down onto it roughly. Kisame watched her cautiously yet curiously.

"I need a weapon too" Kika said as she rubbed her index finger and thumb together, As she pulled her fingers apart, She pulled out a solid shard like object. Kisame eyed her **'What is that..?' **Luckily for Kisame, This was one of the times Kika didn't hear him.

Kika then took the small sharp blood object to her right leg, She cut into her pants and pulled the pant leg up just enough to see the color of her panties. She smirked devilishly as she sliced down her outer thigh quickly, Without a second thought. Deidara and Hidan groaned.

"Who the fuck would cut themselves so early in a battle?" Hidan growled out and Deidara nodded agreeing with him, Itachi and Pein glanced over at them for a split second. "Watch" Pein replied as he looked back out to the fighting pair.

Kika ignored the burning pain as she placed her hand flat onto the wound, She slowly pulled it away from the deep wound. Kisame took a step back, He watched as blood was pulled out from the cut and formed into a glass sword.. like a katana.

Kika then took battle stance, She smirked "Ready, Fish boy?" Kika asked as she swung the blood glass katana around as she got use to the weight and length of it, Kisame smirked. "Are you?" Kisame asked as he rose Samehada, Kika rose her eye brows as she ran for Kisame.

Kika swung her sword out at Kisame but of course he rose Samehade blocking the attack, Kika quickly ducked to her feet and swung out her foot attempting to trip him. Kisame jumped back then started doing hand signs, Kika watched him cautiously as she rose to her feet.

"Water style: Water Dragon!" Kisame yelled as water rushed towards her, In the shape of a dragon. Kika's eyes widened as she jumped quickly to the side, Barely dodging the attack. When she landed onto the ground, She looked up just in time to see the dragon turn for her.

She grunted and snarled as she darted towards it, But twisted to the side dodging it excellently. She glared back at the water dragon, Noticing that either it was following her or he was sending more out to her. Either way, She had to stop him.

Just after that thought, A huge sword came down towards her head. She jumped back in instinct, But the tip scales of the sword scratched down her chest and stomach. Shredding her shirt, She narrowed her eyes at that. Only hoping that her bra was intact, Not that she really cared.. It would probably go in her favor, But she didn't think he deserved to gawk at her breast.

Kisame smirked up at her, The water dragon deformed into a pool of water behind him. Kika glared at him and she tore her shirt off without a second thought, Ignoring the small cut on her collar bone and a long scratch along her stomach. Luckily for her, Her bra barely had a nick in it.

"That's it, I'm not playing around anymore" She spoke, Completely turning serious. Something new for the others to see, She wasted no time and lunged towards him with her blood katana risen. She slashed down at his head, Which he blocked with his samahada.

He chuckled lowly "Don't get a big head, You've no where near won yet." He joked out, Kika stared directly into his eyes. She swung out her foot, colliding with his chest. Yet it only made him tense up, Enough distraction for her to fall back onto her hands and jump back.

She darted for him again, But seeing as he readied himself to block. Kika swung towards the ground onto her hands and and flipped over him, Twisting in the process. He looked up at her and watched as she landed onto the ground behind him, She swung out her blade swiftly to his side.

He turned quickly but wasn't quickly enough to completely dodge the attack, She sliced his robe and shirt almost cutting his skin. She narrowed her eyes, As a thought crossed her mind. She noticed something swinging towards her head again, She flipped backwards and crouched onto the ground watching Kisame.

He smirked as he lunged towards her, She twisted to the side dodging the swing. She jumped back when he shot out his foot, Aiming for her stomach. She glared at him and noticed that how tough he really was, He lived up to his reputation.

"Damnit.." She growled out, She then began flipping backwards. Until she was a good distance away from Kisame, He watched her curiously. Noticing the strange behavior attack, He thought that she was a close combat fighter.

Pein narrowed his eyes slightly in thought as he watched her, While she stared at Kisame with a stern gaze. "Did she master it..?" Pein spoke out loud, The others looked over at him. "Master what, un?" Deidara questioned just now joining to watch the fight with Itachi beside him, Pein glanced over at him.

"One of her blood line's legendary jutsu, Very powerful if mastered" He replied causing them to look back at Kika, Itachi glanced back at her inwardly pondering. **'So, Her wish was fulfilled' **Memories tried to pry into his mind but he forced them out, There was no need for those memories.

"I know I can not take you with my plain jutsu, Such as this blade." Kika spoke up really catching everyone's attention "This blade.." She rose the blood stained glass katana, The sun shining through it causing her face and body to be tented red. "Is the lowest of my clan's jutsu, It really isn't anything." She shrugged.

She suddenly smirked "Right now, I have two different jutsu that will let me win this battle" Kisame sharpened his gaze "Now the fun is choosing one of them" She rose her eyebrows "Maybe if you're nice to me, I'll let you have to less damaging one" She said with a satisfying smirk.

Kisame smirked then laughed out loudly "Threatening me? When you obviously said that I can beat you right here and now, You're a gutsy little tike" He said with humor, She growled at him at his insult. "I'm not a tike, A small girl wouldn't have this body"

She pushed her chest out and ran her hands over them, Causing her breast to bounce as her hands left them and ran over her bare stomach. She swung her hips and bent over causing her ass to stick out, As she ran her hands back up to her chest. Kisame was struck silent as he eyed her.

All the men, Excluding Itachi and Pein, Was staring dead at her. Itachi and Pein half lidded their eyes at her, Inwardly rolling their eyes. She really had changed in that behavior and became a major tease. "St-Stop that!" Kisame yelled, Causing her to raise an eyebrow "We're fighting! Not paying a whore to dance!" He yelled causing Kika to freeze.

She suddenly narrowed her eyes, She growled "You-You.. Just sealed your fate, Dip-shit!" She roared, She jabbed her blade into the ground with such force that it shattered on contact. Breaking in such tiny pieces that it resembled sparkles flying out everywhere, Almost like a fire work going off.

She bit her thumb and did a long string of hand signs, She slung out her hand and a thin blood whip snapped out from her thumb. She wrapped it around her palm and flicked her wrist causing the whip to snap in the air, Sending blood drops flying everywhere.

Kisame stared at her "A blood whip now? How is that going to be any better than your blade, It looks like it would splatter on contact with anything." He said with a smirk, Kika narrowed her eyes.

"Well, Lets see then" She spoke then lunged for him, She drew her arm back as she neared him. She whipped at him and he dodged, She smirked as she rubbed her bloodied fingers together. She pulled them back with a sharp shard of blood glass, She flicked it towards him just as he landed.

His eyes widened as he seen it flying towards him, He rose up his samehada but it bounced off the handle of his sword and barely grazed his knuckle. Just enough to bring blood, Kika's eyes lit up. Kisame smirked at her "This can not be your best jutsu, This is nothing" He laughed out, Teasing her.

She smirked widely, She ran for him and swung out her whip. Kisame rose his sword up and easily blocked it with Samehada, Of course the fragile whip splattered into few dozens of little drops. All over his sword and his arm, Several drops even splashed back onto Kika's face and chest.

She jumped back and let what was left of her whip, Drop and pool onto the ground around her feet. Kisame glanced at the blood on him and chuckled lowly "See, What did this do?" He began laughing, Kika's expression didn't change and she straightened casually.

"That's exactly what I wanted it to do" She spoke causing him to quiet down, He looked at her curiously "Yes, You just set yourself up for my trap. This battle is over, Might as well give up now" She explained causing most of the members to get a look of confusion, Kisame suddenly chuckled.

"I will not give up, You're foolish to even think of that" He said humored at her statement, Kika cocked an eyebrow. "I figured that, Oh well." She closed her eyes and she placed her hands together the same sign the Nara clan used for their shadow jutsu, She started speaking softly.

"Blood, Oh so powerful. Controlling all strength, All life force. The chakra that flows through my veins, Now into my enemies veins. Give me control. My Chakra. Their Blood." She spoke then quickly opened her eyes, Suddenly her blood by her feet lit up, It started softly lighting up the blood drops that laid on the ground trailing towards Kisame.

Kisame stared at light moving into the drops then he jumped back when the blood on his arm started to glow softly, However he couldn't out run it and soon his small scratch that was on his hand lit up. He grunted, Instantly noticed his hand feeling strange.

"What is that?" Tobi asked looking up at Pein, Pein's eyes almost lit up as he watched. "Her clan's legendary jutsu, Like what I excepted earlier. Her clan mixes chakra with their blood, This is a great example of their power. But she spoke of a different jutsu, I must ask her about that." He replied, Thoughtful at the end.

"This fight is over" Itachi said causing everyone to suddenly look at him, They turned their gaze back to Kisame. Kika looked amused as she tilted her hand forward, Kisame growled lowly as he clenched his teeth. He could feel as if needles shot up his arm from within, Soon the feeling was at his shoulder.

Kisame couldn't move, Whatever was trailing up his arm paralyzed his movement. Slowly the chakra blood reach into his chest. Kisame balled his fists as he gasped out, He found it almost impossible to breathe. He fell to his knees and leaned forward, Throwing his hands onto the ground with Samehada falling beside him.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to breathe, But it was growing more difficult to breathe with every second. Kika smirked deviously as she tilted her hand back up, Cutting his breath completely off. Kisame let out terrifying gasping sounds, That would scare any normal person.

It didn't even take a moment before he collapsed onto the ground, Almost passing out. Kika's eyes lit up and parted her hands, Breaking her jutsu. She walked towards him and knelt down, She rolled him onto his back and checked to make sure he was breathing.

After making sure he was still alive, She stood and looked at the others "I won" She spoke with a simple smile.

**...**

**(A/N) I know that this is a short chap, Sorry for that. The battle probably wasn't that good either, I meant for it to be over quick.**

**Kisame: . . .**

**Me: -stares oddly at the fish man-**

**Kisame: ..H-Hey! A girl can't beat me! I'm not defeated that easily! You're portraying me as a weak cocky bastard!**

**Me: You're two of those things anyway...**

**Kisame: What Was That?**

**Me: ..N-Nothing... Anyway, You didn't completely know of her abilities. So you can say that she had the advantage. Oh well, Please review and thank whomever is still reading this. I know it's been probably over a year since I updated -sweat drop- So sorry for that!**

**Kisame: Pfft. You're pathetic. -smirks at me as I glare at him- Ah well, I guess she's ending this anyway. Bye, To any of my fans reading this... By the way, I'm not weak.**


End file.
